Of Flowers and Mischief (a tratie fic)
by Pebbleheart25
Summary: Welcome my friends to the wonderful fanfiction of TRATIE where you will learn your abc's throughout a series of laughter, yelling, getting hurt, yelling, stealing, yelling, planting, yelling, oh yeah a teensy bit of love. (yelling.) T FOR TRATIE
1. A is for Amphitheater

**Author's Note: Well... My friend wants to (okay, I kinda begged her to) publish her fanfiction here... So, yeah, I didn't write any of this. I just edited it a bunch and am here to publish it! All (okay, most...) of the following author's notes will be written by my friend, whose name shall be... Bearcub.**

 **Actual Author's Note:** **Hellooooooooooo**

 **I'm kind of new to this so please bearrrr with me. Hahah okay honestly, that was a terrible pun but bearrrr with me. Am I annoying you? Okay sorry.**

 **Welcome my friends to the wonderful fanfiction of TRATIE where you will learn your abc's throughout a series of laughter, yelling, getting hurt, yelling, stealing, yelling, planting, yelling, oh yeah a teensy bit of love. (yelling.)**

 **Disclaimer (note that this is for all chapters because I'm not going back and writing at again and again and again and 26 times, So there)**

 **I wish I was Rick Riordan.**

 **But I am not Rick Riordan**

 **But if I was Rick Riordan**

 **I WOULD MAKE TRATIE CANON!**

A is for Amphitheater

Katie smiled. It was a nice day today. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, the flowers were growing nicely, and best of all, no Travis Stoll.

She was currently watering the tulips in her garden, quietly humming to herself. When she was done with watering the tulips, she went to water the roses. After the roses were the lavenders. And then to the strawberries- Crunch.

Katie stared at a pair of dirty sneakers on her strawberry plant. She slowly looked up and saw a wicked grin on a boy, his blue eyes sparkled with mischief and his dark curly hair plastered on his forehead.

"What, Travis? What is so important that you had to come over here and kill my strawberry plants!" Katie slapped his sneakers, trying to get him to move. He didn't.

"Hey Katie Kat-"

"Don't call me that!" she brushed her hair out of her eyes, glaring at him.

Travis rolled his eyes before smiling, "No problemo Kitkat. Sooo… Want to go to the movies with me?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because stupid Conner dared me. Why would I want to go to the movies with you, Gardiner." Travis snorted.

Even though she absolutely loathed him, that comment stung her. So Katie replied with a cold tone, "No."

"No?"

"No."

Travis frowned, "Why not, Gardiner?" then he smiled, "Too afraid to go to the movies with a great guy like me?"

That was when he when he was pelted with soil and rocks as he ran out shouting, "ABUSE! ABUSE!"

When he was out of reach, he looked back and kicked the grass. "Dang," he muttered, "now I owe Conner twenty bucks."

But Travis would not give up. He will save his oh so wonderful twenty bucks. Travis smiled. His plan was great! A work of pure genius! His plan was to… was to… Travis slumped on the ground. He got nothing.

Then a thought entered his mind. It was flawless. Perfect. Apparently his plan was try to bother Katie as much as possible until she agreed.

If only all plans were flawless.

 **Day One:**

"Go away Travis." Katie groaned when he interrupted her while reading.

"OH KATIE KAT! OH KATIE KAT! GO TO THE STUPID DARN MOVIES WITH-"

A book hit Travis's face.

 **Day Two:**

"Please?"

"No."

"Plu-lez?"

Katie pushed him into the pool, he holding her arm so they both fell in.

 **Day Three**

"I'll pay you."

"I wouldn't go to the movies with you for a hundred dollars."

"Ouch."

Katie punched him.

"Ouch."

 **Day Four**

"Travis, just leave me alone." Katie complained when he nearly crushed some tulips in the garden.

"Not until you-"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Just stop bothering me and I'll go! Just go!" Katie pushed him angrily off her driveway. Two little kids looked at him as she stormed to her home.

"And that's how you do it." Travis gave the kids a thumbsup before walking away, whistling.

 **Author's Note: Was that okay? Eyyyyyy? Okay goodbye. (:**


	2. B is for Bored

**Author's Note: Uh uh uh... enjoy? Sorry still new to this...**

 **This chapter was NOT written in a few hours after the first was published. This whole story is already written and just waiting to be copied, pasted, and published here. -Pebbleheart**

 **B is for Bored**

Katie sat against her favorite tree in the park. She took out a book and was about to flip to the first page when- SPLAT.

Green paint splattered all over her.

Two almost identical boys ran out of the bushes, laughing their heads off.

"STOLLS! WHY THE HADES IS THERE PAINT ON ME!"

Travis held his hands up like a person trying to back away from a rabid dog, "Woah, woah, woah. We were bored and had a little fun."

"YOU CALL THIS FUN?! OH I'LL SHOW YOU FUN!"

And a crazy woman chased after the terrified but laughing boys through the park, shoving past children, knocking babies out of their mother's hands, tripping over strangers, and all that stuff.

Later, Katie was busy at her GO GREEN club. She was the club captain and was talking to the other members.

"Okay, so next week, we will be planting some lavenders in-"

"FOR NARNIA!" Two people ran to their little meeting in Katie's garden and started spraying everyone with water from their water guns.

Everyone screamed and ran around like headless ducks.

"HELP! THERE IS WATER IN MY EYES!"

"I'M NOT A PLANT! I CAN'T ABSORB WATER…! Wait… can I? AHHHHH, it got into my eyes!"

Then the shootings of the water stopped and everyone turned to a pissed off Katie gripping the arms of two boys.

Katie waited for an explanation before she would skin them alive.

"We were bored." Travis smirked and all hell broke loose.

It was Katie's birthday and she didn't plan on celebrating it. Instead, she woke up, walked into the living room to watch Netflix (because who needs to eat when you have TV) when her face was hit by a bunch of streamers.

"Oh no…," she groaned before a bunch of voices screamed, "SURPRISE!" and Katie saw Percy, Annabeth, Miranda, Conner, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Ella, Tyson, Reyna, Nico, Will, and Lou Ellen, all smiling at her.

She slipped on a fallen streamer, but two strong arms caught her. She looked up and saw the grinning face of Travis Stoll.

"Hey Katie Kat."

"Did you do this for me?" Katie wondered to him.

Travis shrugged, "I was bored."

 **Author's Note: Okay, slowly growing confident. Did you enjoy this? Sorry not my best chapter at alllllll... ahhhhhh okay. Bye?**


	3. C is for Cumquat (Kumquat)

**Author's Note: Cumquat (or Kumquat) is this fruit that's kind of like a mini orange but the skin is sweet and the flesh isn't. WoW that sounds OdD. Enjoyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **C is for Cumquat (Kumquat)**

"Alright you guys, sorry for the disruption of… Those two." Katie pointed at the Stolls as many members of GO GREEN glared at them.

Katie hadn't forgiven them for disrupting her club meeting with water guns, but the party made up for it partially, and she managed to force the Stolls to help out with the club. She needed more people to help her plant the cumquat trees in a nearby plant nursery.

"Aw darn, I thought the party made up for it." Travis pouted.

"Partially." Katie smiled.

"Partially. I never heard of such a wicked word." Conner frowned sadly.

Katie laughed, slightly happy to see the Stolls miserable because they have always made her feel that way (the party made up for it… partially).

"Let's go."

"Uh… What's a cumquat?" Travis asked dumbly.

"Well it's a like a mini orange."

"Why can't they just call it a mini orange, then?"

"What's wrong with cumquat?"

"It sounds weird. Does it taste good?" Travis asked.

"Well I mean, you know the orange, right? Well cumquat is basically the same except most people prefer eating the peel because it's sweet rather than the insides because it's really sour," Katie explained, shoveling soil away.

"That doesn't sound like an orange," Travis pointed out.

Katie sighed. "Does it matter? Just help me-"

"I bet it tastes terrible," Travis stated.

"Well, I like it. Besides, how do even know what it tastes like if you never tried it?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly," Katie huffed. "Now help me."

"Besides, why would you even eat the skin of the cumquat? That's really weird," Travis said, ignoring her.

"Why do we have to eat fruit? The world will never know. Now-"

"We don't have to eat fruit. We could survive just fine without fruit," Travis told her.

"Fruit has natural sugars in it that our body needs-"

"Easy, we just eat candy."

Katie slapped her forehead. "Candy is not natural, stupid."

"Who says? There's candy that says SUGAR FREE." Travis crossed his arms.

"Have you even read the ingredients?" Katie glared at him.

Travis waved his hand. "That's not important."

"What about corn syrup? That stuff is in everything. Probably even in your so called SUGAR FREE candy," Katie argued.

"There's sugar in corn syrup," Travis told her.

"Exactly!"

"That's why there's such thing as SUGAR FREE candy," Travis said.

"What? No!"

"So there isn't sugar in candy?" Travis asked.

Katie sighed. "You're an idiot, Stoll."

Travis put his hand on his chest. "I'm hurt."

"Shut up, now help me plant these cumquat seeds." Katie rolled her eyes.

So, Travis complied. After a few moments of silence…

"What's a cumquat, again?"

 **Author's Note: Good? Bad? Ehhhhh?**


	4. D is for Duran Duran

**Author's note: Duran Duran is an old band (and an old band my friend really likes and no she is not old.) Enjoy this chapter. It really isn't my favorite one but oh well.**

Katie was in the middle of talking to her friend, Riese, when Travis walked up to her and interrupted her conversation.

"Hey Katie Kat." He repeated that until she glared at him. "What!"

"I have two tickets to see Duran Duran, tonight."

"And?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Conner dared me to-"

"No," Katie said firmly.

"Hey, that's rude. Conner dared me to ask you to the their concert tonight."

"No."

"Please…" Travis pouted. Katie opened her mouth to speak when Riese interrupted her, batting her eyelashes, "I'll go with you."

No Riese was secretly/not so secretly, a terrible person. She gossiped and ruined many people's lives. Just poor Katie doesn't know. She also has never been turned down by a guy.

"I asked Katie not you, whoever you are." Travis frowned at Riese and turned back to Katie.

Katie glanced at Riese then at Travis. Then at Riese again before looking at Travis. "Are you going to constantly bother me if I say no?"

"Scout's honor." Travis saluted.

Katie sighed, "Fine. But only because I actually care about my sanity unlike you. And Duran Duran is quite interesting."

"YAYAYAYAYA!" Travis grabbed her arms and pulled her away, running like a little child to an ice cream truck. Well, he did stop for ice cream when it crossed his path…

Riese seethed, watching them. She would get her revenge. She then tripped on her high stilettos and face planted into the ground.

 **Author's note: Don't worry. This chapter really isn't my best job. It gets better. Hopefully.**


	5. E is for Envy

**Author's note: Okay, this chapter also isn't my favorite, but yeah. Enjoyyyyy.**

Katie and Lou Ellen were laughing at the park, ice cream in each of their hands. Out of the corner of her eye, Katie saw two familiar faces. She saw Riese and was about to wave to her when she saw Travis right next to her. Katie frowned.

Lou Ellen looked to where the two were and wrinkled her nose. "Ew. Riese. She's a disgusting being. Blah." She rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with Riese?" Katie asked, surprised by Lou Ellen's attitude towards Riese.

"Just stay away from her. She's evil," Lou Ellen answered darkly, parts of her hair, dyed purple, covered her eye making her look mysterious.

"Eyyyy! Katie Kat!" Travis made his way to Katie, Riese trailing behind him with an annoyed expression.

Katie gave him the same unamused look he got everyday, but he was secretly glad he found her. Even Katie was better than *shudder* Riese who sorta stalked him.

"Stoll. Hey Riese." Katie smiled at Riese.

Riese rolled her eyes, flipping her hair in response. Katie frowned.

"Oh Katie Kat! Is that the proper way to greet this awesome, wonderful, handsome, genius-"

"SALUTATIONS, okay? Now shut up." Lou Ellen slapped his shoulder.

Riese gasped, "Don't talk to Travy that way!"

"Now we see this strange creature doing what it naturally does: whine!" Lou Ellen said in an announcer voice, glaring at Riese.

"No one asked you! Now excuse me but you standing right here is ruining my makeup." Riese applied **(cross that out)**. She _caked_ on more makeup.

"And now we see this strange species apply makeup on it's disfigured face," Lou Ellen announced.

Riese glared at her. Lou Ellen hissed at her.

"Okay… Um you guys… Stop. Just stop," Katie said, cutting in before one of them could injure the other.

"Yeah. Let's go." Riese grabbed Travis's arm, trying to pull him away. He rolled his eyes and shrugged her off, walking away, Riese following him like a lost puppy **(JUST** **KIDDING)**.She was following him like a creepy unproductive stalker.

For some unknown reason, Katie felt an odd feeling towards them. She felt… Envy.

Maybe she should be the one with him, laughing at his jokes and not Riese with her annoying high pitched voice.

Katie shook her head. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

She shouldn't feel anything at all. Did she? It wasn't anything. No. No. No. No.

Definitely not envy, Katie decided.

Lou Ellen looked at Katie who was staring at the spot where Travis was.

 _Definitely envy,_ Lou thought.

 **Author's note: Good? Bad? Sorta? Not really?**


	6. F is for Flu

**Author's note: I enjoyed writing this one. Not really long but fun. :P**

* * *

The day was sunny. The birds were feeling musical. The breeze was warm and the children giggled as the played little games that can't be won. In other words, Katie was waiting for someone to torment her.

She waited and waited and waited. She huffed. When are the stupid Stolls going to come and get the pranking and joking over with?

Ten more minutes past. They must've forgotten! _Finally!_ Katie smiled. Now she had a time of peace. Five minutes passed. Okay, she was bored out of her mind.

She stormed to the Stoll's house and knocked on the door. A series of footsteps were heard, along with hacking and coughs as the door opened. A sick and tired Travis looked at her.

"Flu? In the summer?" Katie asked incredulously.

The door slammed in her face as she howled in laughter. If anyone could get sick in the summer, it was Travis.

The door opened.

"It's not funny." He coughed into his arm.

"It kinda is," Katie snickered. He glared at her. She laughed harder.

"You're being mean." He pouted.

"Aw… Do you want a band aid to go with that?" Katie mocked.

"Some Tylenol would be just fine, thank you very much," he muttered under his breath then looked serious. "No really, do you have Tylenol?"

Katie looked at him. "You don't have any?"

Travis shrugged. "I couldn't find it. Or it was fate who was being cruel." He thought for a second and added, "Or Conner."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll go get you the Tylenol."

"Thanks, Katie Kat. You the best." He coughed again.

Katie shut the door for him so he would keep his disease to himself.

Katie knocked on the door again, a box of Tylenol in her hands.

The door opened. "You're late," Travis grouched

"Well I'm sorry, your majesty." She shoved the Tylenol into his hands.

"Apology accepted." He smiled when she rolled her eyes.

"That was sarcasm, stupid." She snorted. He glared at her but then smiled. "Well to repay you for your kind gesture (besides the "sarcastic" attitude), here is your present." He hugged her.

"Ack! Stay back you sick beast!"

* * *

Katie coughed and glared at Travis, "You dolt."

"Here's some Tylenol!" Travis said cheerfully as he tossed her the box.

"Go die."

"Now, now, now. Someone's grouchy because she's has the _flu_."

* * *

 **Author's note: Was that alright? R & R would be much appreciated.**


	7. G is for Green

**Author's note: WARNING! EXTREMELY SHORTISH! But otherwise, enjoy.**

* * *

 _Color:_

One day, Travis went up to Katie and asked her, "Why do you always wear the color green?"

She looked at her shirt that was green and then back at him. "Why not?"

Travis shrugged. "Just asking.

 _Broccoli:_

"Yuck. Broccoli." Travis wrinkled his nose when he took one look at Katie's lunch.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're so childish, Stoll."

"No, I'm not!" Travis stomped his feet.

 _Leaves:_

"Why do you like this tree so much?" Travis asked Katie when she was sitting under her favorite tree in the park.

"It has green leaves."

"So?" Travis asked.

"So what?"

 _Truth:_

Why Katie always liked the color green, Travis will never know.

Maybe it was because the color was soothing, the color of nature.

Or maybe she liked broccoli.

Or maybe it was the green flecks in Travis's blue eyes that she notices whenever he stood close to her.

* * *

 **Author's note: Is this fangirl worthy?**


	8. H is for Hopeless and Hate

**Author's note: Very short one. Enjoy enjoy enjoy.**

Katie was hopeless. Hopelessly in love with Travis. Yes, she was in love with her archnemesis.

And the worst part was that he didn't know.

She'd see him talking to others, laughing, wishing she could be laughing along too.

She wish she could be there with him.

But she isn't and she never will.

His laugh is the going to be the death of her.

His smile is going to be the death of her.

His stupid and ridiculously charming attitude is going to be the death of her.

Lord, she hated Travis Stoll.

 **Author's note: Does anyone think that Rick Riordan should make Tratie cannon?**


	9. I is for Ice Cream

**Author's note: I would like ice cream right about now.**

Katie sat on a park bench, watching everything happen around her. There were children laughing on the playground. A mother talking to her son. A father glaring at a group of boys. And the crunching of leaves as it was stepped on.

Bells rang as children ran to the ice cream cart, the man selling the frozen treat, smiling.

Why the heck was a man selling ice cream in the middle of fall? Footsteps approached Katie and she braced herself for-

"Hey Katie Kat!"

Katie got ready and opened her mouth and said, "No."

Travis frowned, "How do you even know if I'm even going to ask you for something?"

"Are you?"

"Yes."

"Then no," Katie replied.

"Can I have five dollars?" Travis asked anyways.

"Why?" Katie asked.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Are you blind? Do you not see the ice cream cart right before your eyes? DO YOU NEED AN EYE-DOCTOR?!"

"I'm not deaf, Stoll."

"I never said that, and are you sure? 'Cause you look like you didn't hear what I just said. YOU ARE BLIND AND-"

"Shut up!" Katie clamped her hand over his mouth as a woman glowered at them when her baby started crying.

Travis glared at the baby and shuddered. "Ew. Disgusting little beings."

"We've all been babies before, Stoll. You can't change history."

"Or can I?" Travis wiggled his eyebrows.

Katie snickered, "No you can't."

Travis collapsed on her, crying, "Oh my dear Katie Kat! You just crushed my dreams!"

Katie pushed Travis away laughing. "Oh shut up you big baby."

Travis smiled at her before walking away to the ice cream truck. She looked at him curiously as he got two ice cream cones and walked back, handing her one.

"Where did you get the money from?" Katie asked him.

He smiled, raising his hand to show a green wallet with black and red flowers on it. It was Katie's wallet.

"I have my ways."

 **Author's note: Bad news. I didn't get any ice cream. ): But did you enjoy this chap? R & R please. **


	10. J is for Jellybeans

**Author's note: I'm currently at my mom's office and there's a huge jar of jelly beans. Ohhh the temptation.**

* * *

"Can I have one?"

"No," Katie said, holding her bag of jelly beans away from the Stolls.

"Please? We won't prank you for a month." Conner pouted, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"I can see you crossing your fingers behind your back." Katie rolled her eyes and Travis smacked Conner on the head.

"Please, oh please, oh please?" the Stolls said at the same time, widening their blue eyes.

"No."

"We'll do anything!" they both cried.

"Really?" Katie smiled.

"No." Conner shook his head.

"Did you really believe that?" Travis raised an eyebrow.

Katie frowned but then got an idea and took a jelly bean out of her bag and slowly ate it, just to spite the Stolls. "Mmm… This tastes great. And do you want to know the best part?"

"No," Travis said, covering Conner's eyes and adding, "You bad influence! There are young ones here! Depriving us from jelly beans! Absolutely scandalous!" Conner batted his hands away, pouting.

"We'll do anything!" Conner wailed, reaching for the jelly beans.

"A little less than anything… But still anything!" Travis collapsed on the ground.

Katie smiled. "Alright. Here are the jelly beans, but you'll have to pay me back."

"Oh no can do, missy. We're broke." Travis shook his head.

"I didn't say in money. I don't need that. I have something else in mind…" Katie smiled evilly.

 _Ten minutes later…_

"Worst. Compromise. Ever," Travis whined as he pulled weeds out of Katie's garden.

"I don't even know what that means, but yeah!" Conner complained, doing the same task as Travis.

"Keep going, boys. After that, you can do the backyard." Katie smiled, eating jelly beans.

They both groaned.

After the boys finished, they asked Katie for their jelly beans.

"Um… Well… You see…" Katie slowly backed out of the garden, smiling before whispering, "I crossed my fingers." She ran out of the garden, laughing.

"GET HER!" The Stolls ran after her, all because of a bag of jelly beans.

* * *

 **Author's note: () () () Jelly beans?**


	11. K is for Knitting and Kissing

**Author's note: Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Katie was busy doing Christmas knitting.

She was knitting Christmas objects out of yarn such as snowmen, gingerbread men, candy canes, snowflakes, christmas trees, Santa, and more, all while blasting Christmas music in her pajamas, with a plate of cookies and milk by her side.

Then there was a knock on her door. She sighed, turning off the music and going to open the door.

She was greeted by Conner Stoll who held a box in his hands. "Hey, Katie Kat!" he cheered.

"Oh. It's you. Where's the other Stoll?"

"Getting presents. Why? You misssss him?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"No! O-of course not! I just expected him to be annoying me because that's what he usually does and-"

Conner shook his head. "Oh Katie, Katie, Katie. And girls say we're oblivious."

"You are oblivious. And dense. And stupid. Don't forget a total idiot-"

"You're mean. I'll just have to write a letter to Santa about you being mean. Then you're done for," Conner said grimly.

"Oh no… Because missing a few presents from a fat man is terrible." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Hey! You don't know that. Maybe he took on pilates or something." Then Conner sniffed the air and his eyes brightened. "You have cookies!" He ran into her house. Katie sighed. There goes her cookies.

Then she heard footsteps on her porch and saw the grinning face of Travis. "Hey, Katie Kat."

"Oh no. The other Stoll's here."

"Wait, Conner? I thought he was in the bathroom or something." Travis scratched his neck, looking uncomfortable.

Then they heard cackles in the house and Conner ran out, laughing madly.

"Uh… Should we check what he did?" Travis asked.

"This is my house and that's your brother so yes." They went into the living room. Everything was normal except all the cookies were gone.

"Wow. He didn't destroy anything-" Katie looked at Travis who was staring at the ceiling and glanced up.

She gasped in horror. The entire ceiling was covered in the world's most treacherous plant.

Mistletoe.

They both looked at each other wide eyed.

"Uh… Well this is awkward," Katie muttered.

"You think?" Travis wrinkled his brow at the ceiling. Then he leaned over and kissed her on her cheek, making her flush.

He gave her a carefree smile (even though he was practically scared to death) and glanced at the Christmas themed things she had knitted. "That's cool."

Thinking of an excuse to save her embarrassment, she quickly grabbed the yarn gingerbread man and stuffed it into his hands and pushed him out of the door.

"Here. Take it. Take it! Merry Christmas, bye!" She slammed the door closed.

The next morning, she heard the doorbell ring.

Walking slowly, she opened the door and saw a present laid out on the porch.

It said: For Katie Kat

* * *

 **Author's note: Okay, I have to be honest. The last part made nooooo sense whatsoever but at least my friends thought that the scene before that was cute so I would say that my goal in life (yeah, I'm not really productive) has been sort of achieved. But enough about me. Did you like it?**


	12. L is for Losing and Love (Sequel to H)

**Author's note: Hope you like this short chapter. (Travis' pov)**

* * *

Travis Stoll always won.

He didn't ever lose.

Well he shouldn't. It was unnatural for him.

Except when a certain green eyed and brown haired girl came around, losing happened more often than it should. Sometimes he won, and sometimes she. Not fair.

She won when she crossed her fingers to keep her jellybeans.

He won when he stole her wallet for ice cream and more unspoken stuff that she probably didn't know… yet…

But they're archenemies aren't they? They hate each other.

God, he hated her frown.

He hated her smile.

Hated her pretty green eyes.

Her small laugh.

Her angry face when she yelled at him. (It was quite funny, he must admit)

So, in other words, Travis felt the emotion he never thought he would feel:

Love.

He shook his head, when did he become a creepy stalker?

 _Definitely not Love…_ he thought.

Definitely Love.

* * *

 **Author's Note: First off, just to clarify, it is Pebbleheart who is writing this author's note, not Bearcub. I just** **wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. It is (hopefully) encouraging Bearcub to keep working on her other fanfictions (This one is already completely written. It's just being posted one chapter at a time.), and is sloooowwwllyyy dragging me out of my eternal writer's block. So, thank you, Hippi bookworm, lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, DeadlyHuggles, and LunaLovegood220022 for reviewing! Another thank you goes out to the people who have followed/favorited this story, but not yet reviewed. Thank you, Star2247 and Poseidon042905! Your silent support is appreciated, but if you get a chance to review, please, please do.**


	13. M is for Mickey Mouse

**Author's note: Mickey Mouse freaks me out. I'm just going to put that out there. His soulless black eyes bore into you and it's just that horrible feeling that he's secretly stalking you and watching you while you sleep. I have a feeling that he's the father of Goofy.**

* * *

Katie had taken a trip to L.A. for Spring Vacation. She was busy walking around Disneyland, crowded with hundreds of people eating, talking, laughing, and probably some creepy Disney character stalking them and asking if they wanted a dang picture when THEY DIDN'T WANT A STUPID FREAKIN-

Katie breathed. Getting angry at Mickey Mouse was not going to help. She literally screamed when she turned around to see the round, black, plastic orbs of eyes of a face so revolting; Mickey…

Right now, Mickey was currently following her and she had started to run, hoping she would lose it in the crowd.

Then she bumped into someone. "Oops! Sorry!"

She heard a chuckle, "Hey, Katie Kat."

She looked up and saw the one and only, Travis Stoll.

"Hi! Bye! Gotta go! Mickey Mouse is right behind me-"

Travis raised an eyebrow at the hysterical woman in front of him. "Did I just hear you correctly?"

"Do you ever hear me correctly?" Katie grouched, hoping to slip past him so she could run from _Mickey._

"Touche." Travis snickered. "So, Katie Kat, where is this son of a mutated mouse?"

"I thought he was following me…" Katie's eyes widened and they slowly turned around to see…

 _Mickey._

That same frightening smile on the demented mouse's face, the same beady, heartless eyes as the mouse stalked closer, it's gloved hands spread apart-

CRUNCH! Travis's right arm punched Mickey right in the snout. The people walking around them gasped as some little girl cried, "MOMMMYYYY! DAT BOY PUNCHED MICKEYYYYYYYYY...WAHHHHH!"

"Hey! In my defense, Mickey needed a good punch!" Travis shouted at the little girl and the mother glared at him, leading the crying child away.

"Ugh. Children." Travis rolled his eyes and looked at Katie who looked at him.

"Travis! You know you are going to get kicked out of-" Then a blaring sound came and a security guard confronted them.

He handcuffed Travis swiftly. "Sir, if you just come with me right this way-"

"Hey, buddy! That ugly mouse's face collided with my fist! It was his fault!"

Katie stopped Travis and looked at the officer with pleading eyes. "Please, sir, he didn't mean to do that. It was just, Mickey was stalking me and well, it wasn't Travis's fault."

"I don't give a damn about your boyfriend. Come on-"

The security guard started to drag Travis away when Katie gave him the death glare and yelled, "Oh no you don't! Travis here helped me! So if you could just un-handcuff him right now, that would be really nice!"

The security guard snorted. "I don't think so, princess."

That did it. Katie lunged forward and shouted, "I AM GOING TO FILE IN A COMPLAINT ABOUT YOU, YOU NO GOOD FAKE SECURITY GUARD! MY DAD IS A LAWYER AND I WON'T WASTE A CHANCE TO SUE YOU FOR FALSE ACCUSATIONS (and because I don't like your attitude)! SO UNHAND HIM NOW OR I SWEAR THAT I WILL FREAKIN' MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER THROUGH THE TRIALS!"

The security guard paled. He didn't expect a crazy lady to do that, and he certainly did not want to face an angry lawyer.

He quickly uncuffed Travis's hands and pushed him towards Katie. "You are free to go, sir," he said, and walked away quickly.

Travis looked at Katie in awe. "Wow."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Oh don't bother, I lied. My dad's a botanist. I didn't even know half the things I was saying back there."

"No not that, Katie Kat." A slow, lazy smirk spread on his face. "I never knew you cared about me."

They walked away bickering and laughing like a couple.

Somewhere far away, Mickey Mouse took of the costume head to reveal a bunch of dyed blonde curls, angry blue eyes, and a gigantic bruise from Travis. "I will get you back for this, Katie!" Riese screamed.

Then she accidentally tripped on the costume's furry feet and fell onto the ground, face planting.

* * *

 **Author's note: Shudder. Mickey is scary but Riese as Mickey? ShUdDeR.**


	14. N is for Nutella

**Author's note: Sort of for my friend who happens to be obsessed with nutella. Enjoy.**

* * *

Welcome to Goode High, where the teachers are anything but good at teaching, and the students learn absolutely nothing! Oh joy.

It was also Katie and Travis's high school. Oh joy... Not.

Today was the first day of school and they both were not looking forward to it.

Katie was sitting at her desk reading a book about plants, when Lou Ellen slinked to the desk right next to her.

"Hi," Lou Ellen told her.

Katie looked up from her book and beamed at her. "Oh, hey, Lou! Did you know that bamboo can grow up to 3.28 meters a day? It's so-"

"Boring. Absolutely boring. Honestly, Katie Kat, I thought I was rubbing off on you when you yelled at the security guard. Oh, yeah, and lied. I like that Katie Kat better." Travis plopped into the seat to the left of Katie, propping his feet up on the desk.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I was doing you a favor. Now shut up," she said. Travis ignored that comment and nodded at Lou in greeting. Lou waved before stealing Katie's book to read about the totally interesting facts of bamboo. No, not really. Lou just wanted to see if there were any pandas.

"How rude, Kitty Kat. I thought we made progress!" Travis clutched the right side of his chest.

"Uh… Your heart is… nevermind. Whatever." Katie didn't even try to correct him that his heart was on the left side of his chest.

Travis frowned.

Students started walking into the class when the bell rang and sat down at their seats, cheerfully chattering.

The teacher walked in and everyone hushed. "Good morning, class. I'm Ms. Weathers. If anyone asks why I'm a Ms. instead of Mrs., then you can go talk to my ex-husband, Greg." She sniffled. "Now turn to the person left of you and play twenty questions or something. Maybe that person will be your true love and not leave you-" She burst into tears, limping to her desk and sobbing.

The children shrugged and chatted with the person left of them, ignoring the hysterical teacher. Katie sighed. Her day was just getting worse and worse.

Travis smiled. "Since I'm such a nice person, you go first."

"Fine. What's your favorite book?" Katie asked.

"Uh… Katie Kat? Do you know me?"

"Oh, yeah. You don't read. Fine, what's your-"

Travis interrupted her, "No, you got your turn. Now it's mine. Favorite food?"

"Strawberries. Yours?"

"Ew, fruit." Katie glared at him and he gulped. "Uh, Nutella."

"Nutella? That's more like a sauce or something." Katie looked at him.

"No, it's not! I can eat whatever I want! Nutella is great! It's delicious! I love it!" Travis crossed his arms like a three year old.

"It's unhealthy. You probably will get diabetes before the age of twenty if you eat that every day," Katie retorted.

"It has hazelnuts in it! Of course it's healthy!" Travis argued back.

"Uh… Yeah, and a lot of sugar!" Katie glowered.

"So?! Nutella is the gift from God!"

"No, it's soysauce. Just saying," Lou said, turning to them. They looked at her before continuing their argument.

"JUST NAME SOMETHING NORMAL, OKAY?" Katie yelled.

Travis stared at her. "What?!" she yelled. Then she noticed how close they were and quickly moved back, embarrassed.

Travis, glad that she was flushing, said, "Like what you see, Katie Kat?" only to get a slap with the book instead.

"Ahem." The two turned to see Ms. Weathers looking at them. "You guys make an adorable couple!" she said.

"Uh, no," Katie said while Travis snorted, "What kind of teacher are you?" and Katie slapped his arm.

Then the bell rang and Katie _ran_ , yes ran, out of the class.

After a few more classes, it was lunch and she went to the cafeteria. The first thing she saw was Travis eating an entire jar of nutella with a spoon.

She facepalmed.

* * *

 **Author's note: Katie doesn't approve of eating nutella with a spoon apparently. R & R please.**


	15. O is for Octopus

**Author's note: I'm just going back and reading all the comments my friends have written on the docs it was on before. It's really funny. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Okay class," Ms. Weathers said tiredly. "We are going on a field trip today to the Monterey Bay Aquarium."

The students looked at each other, confused.

"Uhhhh… you never told us that," some student said.

"Well, I just told you." Ms. Weathers glowered at the student.

~TIME SKIP~

 _At the Monterey Aquarium…_

"Now stay with your assigned partner. If anyone needs me, I'll be at the giftshop." Ms. Weathers walked away.

"Yeah, probably trying to flirt with some poor soul," Travis whispered to Katie who slapped him.

"That's rude." She glared at him.

"You say that about everythinggggg…," he groaned.

"Do not!"

"Do too-"

"Do- oh for God's sake and just shut up will you."

"You wound me, Katie darling." Travis gasped dramatically.

"And you annoy me, idiot," Katie grumped.

"Pooh. You're no fun. Now come on! I want to see some octopuses!" Travis dragged Katie to the section where the octopus was.

He did that even though Katie was not his assigned partner.

They didn't even notice as they looked at a colorful octopus.

And they say they hate each other…

* * *

 **Author's note: Um… Rawr.**


	16. P is for Poetry

**Author's note: I'm not a poet. Sucks for me.**

* * *

"Roses are Red. Violets are blue. Carnations are colorful. And so are you," Travis said gleefully to paint-splattered Katie.

She was in art class when he ran in and screamed poetry at the top of his lungs. He was just in English class and apparently wanted to show Katie his wonderful skills. He only succeeded in annoying her and making her accidentally spill paint all over herself.

"WHAT THE-"

"No cussing, Katie Kat. You're the one who's going to get stared at." He smiled.

"Would you stop? I don't care about your poetry skills. Or your skills. Or you for that matter. Oh yeah, you don't have any skills," Katie grumbled, heading to the bathroom to wash the paint off her face.

"Be not afraid of greatness: some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them," Travis recited from Shakespeare before calling after Katie, "I AM THAT GREATNESS! YOUR WORDS AGAINST ME ARE PAINLESS!"

"Keep telling yourself that," Katie yelled.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue-"

"Shut up, Travis. Violets are purple. You can at least get that right," Katie groaned.

Travis huffed. "Roses are red."

"Mhm," Katie muttered.

"Violets are purple."

"Go on."

"Hi, I'm Katie and I like flowers," he tried to mimic Katie's voice.

"I do not sound like that!"

"You do too!"

"OH MY! You aren't rhyming anymore! Yay!" Katie cheered.

Travis pouted. "You make me sad. I hope you feel bad. Oh, dear hurtful Katie Kat. I hope you get swallowed by a giant rat."

"And the anti-poetry wonder is over."

* * *

"Oh no," Katie groaned when Travis walked to her.

He glared at her impatiently, "Rude."

"Are you going to tell me some terrible poem, again?" she groaned.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"And when you mean by maybe, you mean by…?"

"I'm going to tell you a wonderful poem." He smiled and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, Katie Kat, that I bothered you

I'm sorry, my dear, if I have been so rude

But truthfully, it's not my fault

So before you pounce, I need you to halt

I may or may not

Broke your favorite flower pot."

"Wow, that was a great poem." He grinned at her.

"Wait, so you were trying to impress me with your poems?" Katie asked, raising a brow.

"Yep!" he smiled.

"So you could get away with breaking my favorite flower pot?" Katie looked at him.

"Uh… Maybe?"

"I hate you."

"DON'T HATE THE SINNER! HATE THE SIN!"

"I hate both." And that's how Travis got a F in English class, because Katie had tore up his poetry homework. Oh, don't worry, he would've gotten a F anyways.

* * *

 **Author's note: GO RANDOMNESS! R & R plezzz.**


	17. Q is for Quills (Alice in Wonderland AU)

**(POSTPONED.)**

 **Author's note: Okay, I have decided to make this a separate fanfiction. So sorry.**

 **Pebbleheart: So... Just so this story isn't reported, here's a tiny bit of complete randomness! When Bearcub actually writes Q, it will most likely be published as a separate fanfiction on my account.**

* * *

Pebblestar Tried Desperately to Remove the "Trust the Maneni-Neko" Document Because She Only Trusts StarClan

 _Pebblestar's Quote: "How dare Thornheart believe in that made up cat! StarClan are our ancestors, and she has decided to trust in the "Maneni-Neko"! Traitor to StarClan!"_

"Let's take this report to the KelpClan camp," Icefur, the reporter at the studio meowed. "Fallowbreeze?"

"This is Fallowbreeze, reporting from the medicine den, after Pebblestar clawed me for no apparent reason," Fallowbreeze meowed.

The medicine cat then started applying cobwebs to the reporter's tail to stop the bleeding. "Careful!" Fallowbreeze hissed. "Anyways, today Thornheart added a 'Trust the Maneni-Neko' document to the KelpClan file, and let's just say, Pebblestar wasn't thrilled." Fallowbreeze shivered. "To be exact, she tried to remove it and was furious when she couldn't. Thankfully, Thornheart removed it herself," Fallowbreeze sighed in relief, "but unfortunately for my tail, not before Pebblestar attacked me during her interview when she grew totally outraged."

Fallowbreeze looked at her injured tail and the medicine cat choose that moment to shove poppy seeds into Fallowbreeze's mouth. "Eat," the medicine cat commanded.

"Fine!" Fallowbreeze meowed. She swallowed the seeds and the medicine cat turned to the camera.

"Shoo! She needs her sleep! And if you're looking for a model, just contact me at Redheart at Totally Awesome .com!" the medicine cat, whose name was Redheart, meowed.

"And we're back!" Icefur meowed. "Redheart, get a life! Seriously! Well, that's the end of our report on Pebblestar's reaction. This has been KelpClan news. Please tune in tomorrow for another episode! Bye!" Icefur purred. The camera turned off and the show ended.

* * *

 **Pebbleheart: Yeah... I couldn't find anything related to the _Percy Jackson_ fandom that I could add as randomness, so I used this instead. It's from some old "KelpClan News" thing my friends and I worked on in real life for awhile. We fought stegosauruses...**

 **Again, it's only there so this doesn't get reported. Maybe one day Bearcub will have an intro to Q that can be added here instead.**

 **Anyways, to make up for this not being a real chapter, I'll add two more real chapters today as well. Enjoy!**


	18. R is for Roses

**Author's note: Enjoyyyy 3**

* * *

Katie was currently sitting in her room, sulking. Today was the night of Goode High's Spring Fling. It was a stupid name for a stupid dance. She hadn't asked anyone and refused to anyone who asked her. Why? She didn't know.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door to see a crooked smile and blue eyes.

"What do you want, Stoll?"

"What are _you_ doing, Katie Kat? Aren't you going to do spring wing?" Travis asked, smiling.

"It's the Spring Fling. And no." Katie sighed.

"Was that a desperate sigh I hear, Katie Kat? Come on! Let's go!" Travis cheered.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

Travis pouted. "Aw."

"And because I don't have a dress." Katie rolled her eyes.

"So? I'm not wearing a tuxedo (and I look great). Who even wears tuxedos?" Travis shrugged.

"Uh… I don't know, people who attend formal things like weddings?" Katie looked at him, slightly amused and slightly annoyed.

Travis waved his hand. "No one asked you, Katie Kat, now come on!" Katie reluctantly followed him.

At the dance, the two laughed, ate snacks, talked some more, ate snacks, danced, and ate snacks until Katie asked the question, "Hey Travis?"

"Yeah?" he said, his blue eyes fixed on the confetti dangling on the ceiling, taking a bite out of a cookie.

"Why did you even take me to the dance? Weren't you going with Riese?" she asked, slightly annoyed that her not really anymore friend had almost literally pounced on him to ask him to the dance.

He snorted. "I took no part in agreeing to go with her. Sure she attacked- I mean asked me to the dance, but who says I want to go with her?"

"You asked me though." Katie blushed a little bit.

"Sure did."

A few awkward seconds passed. "Why?"

Even under the colorful lights, it seemed that Travis's cheeks were more colored than usual. _Is he blushing?_ Katie thought.

"Because… you didn't have a date," he said carefully, obviously not knowing how to answer her question but knowing the answer at the same time.

Katie's temper flared. "What do you mean? I didn't ask anyone!"

"Oh, really? Then what was with the wistful stare off into the distance look, when I came?" Travis glared at her.

"I did not have that look on my face! I did not even want to go with anyone to the dance! Or go to the dance at all!" Katie said, angrily.

"Then why are did you agree to go to the dance with me?"

Katie threw her hands up, annoyed. "Stop turning all the attention back to me and just answer the freakin' question!"

"You're impossible!"

"You're irritating!"

"You annoy me!"

"You disgust me!"

"You're abusive!"

"You hate me!" As soon as those words flew out of her mouth, Travis stared at her.

"I don't hate you," he whispered. "I may have said many things to you, but I never said I hated you."

"I-I just thought since you pranked me a lot that-"

"I never said I hate you. But you have said that to me more than once, so if it's anyone who hates me, it's you," he said, looking hurt and Katie immediately felt bad.

"I never meant it." He didn't look at her.

She sighed. "Travis, I don't hate you. I could never. And you're not that irritating, and you're not a terrible person. In fact, you're really great and I know I'm harsh sometimes-"

"Sometimes?"

"Shut it, I'm trying to be nice." She glared at him when he smiled. "You're ruining it."

"Am I now?" He smirked.

She didn't reply because he had leaned over and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked, after they pulled apart, a little overwhelmed with what the heck just happened.

"You talk too much." He smiled before saying seriously, "Katie, I know I've been really annoying and stuff but…," he bit his lips, uncomfortable, "would you be my… uh girlfriend-"

"Yeah. Yeah." Katie nodded, saving the poor boy from his misery.

His face stretched out into a grin and he pulled her into another kiss.

"Because I'm charming and good looking?" he asked when they pulled away.

"That and you said my name and not 'Katie Kat.'"

"You know you love it, Katie Kat."

Later that day, Travis handed Katie a rose. It was cliche. It was sappy. Like every girl got roses from their boyfriends, why would it make this gesture anything more than sweet?

But to Katie, she was the luckiest girl in the world.

And Travis was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

 **Author's note: Was it okay? To cheesy? Not romantic enough? Fangirl worthy? R & R please (:**


	19. S is for Short

**Author's note: Katie's short like me. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Travis whined as Katie looked through the sections of plants.

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"How about now-"

"SHUT THE HADES UP, TRAVIS," Katie yelled, glaring at Travis.

"Okay…. geez." Travis pouted.

After a few minutes of silence, that Katie cherished...

"Katie Kat?" Travis asked.

"What."

"Why do you even need more plants? You have like… A billion jillion!" Travis threw his hands up in exasperation.

"That's not a number, Travis." Katie rolled her eyes, smiling slightly.

Travis knew that. He just wanted to see her smile.

Out of the corner of her eye, Katie spotted the perfect vase of carnations. Unfortunately for her, it was on the very top shelf, beyond her reach. She silently cursed herself for being short.

"Heyyyy, Traviiiiiiiisss?" She turned towards him.

Travis leapt to his feet. "Yes! We're done! You finally picked a- wait you didn't pick a plant…"

Katie rolled her eyes, again. "Can you help me grab that one?" She pointed at the vase of carnations.

Travis smirked. "Aw, is little Katie Kat too short and needs her awesome, fantastic, wonderful, genius, tall, handsome, great, handsome, boyfrien-"

"Just get me the flowers," Katie said impatiently, trying to keep her angry expression but almost failing.

Travis saluted. "Yes, sir! I mean, yes, ma'am." He reached up to get the flowers and handed it to her on his knees. "Here, your majesty," he said dramatically, dipping his head in a bow.

Katie snickered, taking the flowers from him. "Thank you, kind sir," she said with a ridiculous accent.

Travis's eyes widened. "Did I just hear Katie mock?!" He fell into her arms, making her stumble. "The world is ending!" he cried, putting a hand on his forehead.

"Uh, no," Katie dropped him in a heap, clutching the carnations, smirking.

Travis jumped back up, his dark hair plastered on his forehead with a goofy smile on his face. "Are you done?"

Katie nodded.

"FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Travis _ran_ to the register, Katie trailing behind him, smiling.

He was ridiculous, but even _he_ couldn't fail at being a great boyfriend.

* * *

 **Author's note: This chapter was actually before I have even decided to write a Tratie abc fic.**


	20. T is for Tea

**Author's note: I'm literally searching up types of herbal tea. I'm soooo productive aren't I?**

* * *

Katie was now preparing for another GO GREEN meeting. This time, their goal was to plant herbal tea plants in her garden so they could sell tea leaves to a local tea shop for their fundraiser.

She had Jasmine, Peppermint, Lavender, Chamomile, Lemon Verbena, Rose Hips, and Bergamot plants ready for the meeting. Suddenly, the gate to her garden swung open and Travis Stoll himself walked in.

"Hey, Katie Kat."

"Travis! Good! You're here. Here, help me with the-"

"Wait…" Travis studied her. "You're wearing your green t-shirt…"

"I always wear a green-"

Travis interrupted her, "And you're wearing those gloves you always wear on special occasions…" He looked back at her. "And to you, special occasions are only when…" He gasped. "OH NO! YOUR PLANT CLUB IS COMING OVER! EVERYONE RUN FOR THEIR LIVES!" he started to run around her, his arms flailing in the air.

Katie sighed. "Are you sure you're not on drugs?"

Travis looked at her. "I don't know. Maybe you're growing some special chemicals in your garden." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Katie rolled her eyes. "I don't grow any tobacco or any mar-"

"I was kidding," he interrupted her. "You're to goody goody to do that."

Katie glared at him. "I would like to introduce you to the poison ivy over there."

"Ouch! Katie is turning bad! What has happened to the world?!" Travis cried.

"Nothing happened. Everyone just got used to your existence."

Travis rolled his eyes. "The world will never get used to my existence. I'm full of surprises." He beamed like a little angel (though if you knew him you would know that he is quite the opposite).

Katie sighed, dropping the shovel she was holding onto. "Alright. What are you doing here?"

"What. Can't I visit my wonderful, plant loving-"

"No," Katie told him. He huffed in response.

"Fine. I guess I'll just leave, dejectedly." He pouted and sauntered away. Katie sighed in relief and the gates to her house opened as club members walked in, chatting about the growth of plants and photosynthesis.

"Alright everyone! Quiet down. Today we are going to be planting herbal tea plants for a local tea shop! I got us Jasmine, Peppermint, Rose Hips-" Someone in the crowd rose their hand.

"Yeah, you." Katie didn't bother to say his name because honestly, she didn't keep track of her club members. If it were plants, she'd know exactly who they were… sometimes.

"Where exactly are the plants?"

"What do you mean? They're right here-" Katie looked down at the ground besides her to see all seven types of herbal tea plants gone.

Cue the dramatic scream.

"TRAVIS!"

The thief smiled. Somehow he got on Katie's roof, all the tea plants besides him. Stolen tea leaves… What a great way to get on Katie's nerves.

* * *

 **Author's note: Does anyone notice that there are so many T's in this fanfic? First Travis, then Tratie, then Tea. No? Not really? Okayyyy. R & R pLeAsE**


	21. U is for Unicorn Frappuccino

**Author's note: I heard from others that the unicorn frappuccino was disgusting. I believe them.**

* * *

If there was one thing in the world that Travis loved, it was Starbucks. He loved his Starbucks. Oh yeah, don't forget Katie… but Starbucks; it's the gift from God. Oh yeah, Katie too.

But one day, when he arrived at the front of Starbucks, there was a huge sign that said: NEW! UNICORN FRAPPUCCINO! TO MAKE ALL YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE! The frappuccino was glorious. It was a hue of pink and blues and sprinkles and cream. It was love at first sight!

Until he saw a sign that said SOLD OUT!

What?! Why put out a beautiful sign only to say sold out?! Monstrosity! These horrible staff members who work at Starbucks are the crushers of dreams! Pure evil!

But Travis would avenge the oh so wonderful Unicorn frappuccino! He would- the door opened and two teenaged girls walked out and saw the sign.

"That unicorn frappuccino didn't even taste good," Bimbo Number 1 said.

"Yeah. It's so gross. Remember when you puked yesterday when you drank it? That was gross too," Bimbo Number 2 said.

Travis's dreams were crushed (even more). He fell to his knees and was about to scream in agony when Katie's voice said, "Uh… Travis? Why are you on your knees in front of Starbucks? That's kind of odd…"

"There aren't any more unicorn frappuccinos! I'm doomed for life!" he wailed.

"Uh… Travis… you do realize that it says 'going to be sold out on Sunday', right? Today is Saturday."

"Oh. Well in that case…" Travis dashed inside the coffee shop.

Katie trailing behind him, rolling her eyes and muttering, "That stupid frappuccino didn't even taste good. Some girl barfed after drinking it."

Travis soon got to find out that the frappuccino was indeed very disgusting. He took a sip of it. Then another. And then one more before tossing it into the recycling.

"Travis! You just recycled it! It should go in the trash!" Katie yelled at him.

"You're worried about that?! That frappuccino was disgusting! Starbucks has officially let me down." Travis glared at the stupid Starbucks sign.

"Right," Katie muttered.

Then a group of boys walked by and saw the sign. "Oh! Let's get the-"

"Don't bother. It tastes disgusting." Travis made a face. The group of boys walked away dejectedly into the store to get something more normal like… a vanilla frappuccino?

"Well that was straight forward." Katie raised an eyebrow.

"They needed to know the truth," Travis huffed dramatically.

"Yes, because you're oh sooooo truthful." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Yes I am. Thank you for noticing." Travis grinned at her and the two walked away from Starbucks to find some other drink that would probably give them less of a chance of diabetes.

Boba, anyone?

* * *

 **Author's note: |.:.| Boba? R & R please. **


	22. V is for Vacation

**Author's note: Random fanfic. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Let's go to L.A!"

"No, we went there last time."

"JAPAN!" Lou Ellen screamed.

"Conner got sea food poisoning there and Percy refuses to eat sushi." Annabeth sighed. Planning a vacation with friends was so stressful.

"Those Japanese are fish killers I tell you!" Percy muttered.

"Florida anyone? I hear that there's this really nice garden, and I want to see it," Katie offered.

"Oh Katie Kat, Katie Kat." Travis shook his head and Katie glared at him.

"Nevada?" Hazel suggested.

"Wooh! LAS VEGAS! Easy way to make some cash." Conner grinned at his brother who wore the identical grin.

"No. Last time you guys went there-" Frank made a face.

"Yeah that was terrible. The cops almost caught you guys," Jason noted.

"The key word being _almost_ , my friend." Travis put an arm around Jason only to be pushed off.

"Disneyland?" Piper suggested.

"Nooooooooo!" Travis and Katie yelled.

"Okay…" Piper said slowly.

Travis said, "Mickey Mouse is creepy."

"It is a rare and very weird specimen. I want to amputate one of his arms-," Lou Ellen said, not really listening to anyone.

"You want to amputate everyone's arms," Conner told her.

"HOLA, CHICAS!" Leo walked in with a scary grin.

"Oh hey, Leo. We were just planning a vacation." Piper waved at him.

"Without Uncle Leo? I feel insulted!" And he said something in Spanish that none of them understood.

Everyone kind of just stared at him until he finished. "How about Hawaii?" he asked.

"Oh, Hawaii. That's a good one."

"Wow. Leo said something that we actually agree on!"

"And all those pretty lifeguards." Conner smiled gleefully. Lou Ellen slapped him in the head, making him wince in pain. "I was kidding Lou! Geez!"

"Okay… Hawaii it is!" Annabeth announced. "The council is dismissed."

A few days later, the group of friends boarded the airplane to Hawaii. Six hours later, they arrived in Maui. Annabeth somehow got them a large beach house that wasn't very expensive but very comfortable. They dropped off their stuff and decided to go eat lunch.

"Let's go to the Queen Ka'ahumanu Center. They have a lot of stores and restaurants," Piper suggested.

"Alright! Let's go to Queen Kahumano whatever Center." Percy put an arm around Annabeth.

"Ka'ahumanu," Annabeth corrected.

"Close enough." Percy rolled his eyes.

The group went to Queen Ka'ahumanu Center for lunch and got poke, except for Percy who found McDonalds there and ordered a cheeseburger because he refused to eat fish.

The girls shopped for a few hours while the guys followed them. Leo was dressed in a grass skirt and wearing coconuts on his chest. He smiled crazily.

"Oh wow, Leo. You look… interesting…" Piper snickered at the sight of him.

"It's Leo McShizzle to you." He tried to do the hula but failed and looked like a dying chicken.

"Uh… Anyways. I did some research and found out that there is a Polynesian Center in Maui. We should go. They also have a Luau tonight," Lou Ellen said.

"We should go. I always wanted to try a lao lao," Travis said.

"What's a lao lao?" Katie asked her boyfriend.

"I dunno but I want to try it." He shrugged.

"Can we go to the beach first?" Percy asked. "I owe money to a group of dolphins (don't know what they're going to do with it). They're big cheaters, I tell you. Big cheaters at Chinese Checkers." He muttered something about 'stupid dolphins.'

Everyone just stared at him and decided not to question it.

Travis cleared his throat before saying, "Okay… Let's go to the beach so Percy can make amends to dolphins."

 **End of Part I**

The beach was fun.

Lou Ellen managed to bury Conner into the sand so that only his head was showing.

Percy was yelling at the fish while Annabeth was telling him to shut up because she was reading a book.

Piper was surfing with Jason and having a good time.

Hazel and Frank were building a sandcastle while Leo was being plain annoying.

And Travis was trying to get Katie to go to the ocean with him.

"No."

"Why not?" he whined.

"I'm reading."

"Annabeth! You're rubbing off on Katie! Shame on you!" Travis yelled at Annabeth, who stuck her tongue out at him. With this distraction, Percy tackled her into the ocean, making her shriek and drop the book she was holding.

"I'm almost finished with the _The_ _Fault in Our Stars_ okay? I'll go with you when I finish," Katie told him, petting his head.

Finishing turned out to be very difficult for Katie. One minute she was fine. The second she looked shocked. Then she started sobbing and crying her eyes out.

"Oh no," Travis groaned and glared at Annabeth. "THANKS FOR NOTHING, ANNABETH!"

"Don't worry! I cried too!" she called back.

"She cried for hours and wouldn't talk to me for a day!" Percy added.

"Piper yelled at me and cried when she read that stupid- I mean wonderful book." Jason looked sheepishly at Piper who glowered at him.

"Did not!"

Travis stared at the sobbing Katie and gave her an awkward hug. She calmed down a few minutes later.

"Now can we go swim? Pleaseeeeeeeee…," Travis begged.

Katie thought about that. "But I'm not even in my swimsuit." Travis stared at her before picking her up and running towards the water.

"Noooooooo!" Katie yelled, but when she was dumped into the water, it sounded more like "Mphooooooo!" with lots of gurgling.

Katie gasped when she reached the surface and glared at him. Travis was too busy laughing to notice.

"I hate you," she grumbled.

"Love you too." He kissed her forehead, her wet hair plastered all over her face.

"Sure you doooooo…" She rolled her eyes but smiled when she dunked his head into the ocean water.

They spent a few hours laughing and playing in the ocean until Annabeth's voice yelled, "Leo, stop throwing sand at Hazel and Frank! Percy, stop talking to dolphins! Let's go to the luau or we'll be really late!"

"Aw man." Katie heard Leo mutter and fall when Frank shoved him.

"Oh! Lao lao! I want to eat lao lao!" Travis ran out of the ocean, Katie laughing behind him.

What a great start of a chaotic vacation. Hopefully no one will get bitten by a shark (cough cough Stolls cough cough).

* * *

 **Author's note: Lao lao's are actually really good. Anyways… I hope you enjoyed it.**


	23. W is for Whale Watching With Walruses

**W is for Whale Watching With Walruses And A Wedding**

 **(The title was too long to fit as the chapter title)**

 **Author's note: It isn't a Tratie wedding if you're thinking that. It's not gonna happen. Yet… Enjoy!**

* * *

 _At Santa Cruz…_

"Why did you take me here?" Katie frowned.

Travis shrugged, eating a corn dog. "Thought you might like it."

"It smells here."

"It's the fish guts."

"I don't like it here."

"It's not the seagulls' fault that they need to go number two."

"This place isn't romantic at all."

"Ohhh. Does Katie Kat-" Travis started, but Katie snapped, "Don't even finish it."

Travis rolled his eyes before looking at his watch. It was 2:40. "Oh shoot. Whale watching starts at 2:50. Let's go!" They walked to the docks. (No, not really. Katie was dragged against her will while pinching her nose with one of her hands because of the "toxicating smell" of seagull poop.)

At the docks, apparently there was a wedding ceremony there because a bride and groom stood there while a minister was holding a Bible and telling them something. Guests, tourists, seagulls, and the occasional creepy ex-girlfriend of the groom crowded around them.

"And you said this place wasn't romantic," Travis whispered to Katie smugly.

"Because it isn't! Who on earth would want to have a wedding in this place full of seagull-" Katie was shushed by a guest (Or tourist. Or seagull. Or ex-girlfriend dressed as a man).

Katie glared at the man while Travis glared at the people.

"Aw, come on! There are too many people blocking the docks! How do we go whale watching now if we can't even reach the ship?!" Travis exclaimed, not really caring if they were interrupting that beautiful moment the almost married couple were having.

"Thank God! Let's go!" Katie made a move to go but Travis grabbed her hand.

"Uh uh uh, Katie Kat. We can still go walrus watching."

"Walrus watching?! Walruses don't even live here, you dolt! Those are sea lions! I HATE THIS PLACE!" Katie stomped her foot, angrily.

"Hey, at least a seagull hasn't pooped on you," Travis remarked.

Ironically, a seagull flew out of nowhere and pooped on Katie's shoulder. Travis laughed nervously.

Katie turned slowly to face him, a glower on her face. "You said that too soon."

"Don't worry. I still love you even though you're covered in bird poop. Oh look! A walrus!" Travis walked away a little too quickly to a sea lion.

"TRAVIS STOLL! GET AWAY FROM THAT STUPID SEA LION!"

* * *

 **Author's note: And that was how the magnificent Tratie date went like. How their relationship managed for so long? Well, the world will never know. Not even Rick Riordan. Well, not yet UNTIL HE MAKES TRATIE CANON! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE YOUR READERS WAITING?!**

 **And it is time for the author to leave and go scream and throw stuff. Have a wonderful day and someone please tell Rick to make Tratie canon. Anyone have his phone number, house address, and/or social security number? HAHAHAH jk about the last one.**


	24. X is for XOX

**Author's note:**

 **Dedicated to my friend Guadaloupe (that's not her real name)!**

 **You probably are going to be super mad at me. No flames please! Just sit back, relax, and hope that everything will get better.**

* * *

 **Narrated by Lou Ellen.**

 _Hello creatures from all kinds of planets. I am here to tell you an awfully sad tale. No seriously, man, I almost cried when I heard what happened, like how I cried when I finished watching_ Lalaland _. It's a good movie. No joke. And this story will make you sad. Or want to murder someone. Possibly both… It all started when…_

Travis as having a terrible day. He failed his science exam, he lost his wallet, he had a bruised knuckle from punching a bully in the face, his car wouldn't start, and on top of that, his coffee wasn't actually coffee.

He was walking home when he spotted Katie walking with her friends. She smiled when she saw him and ran over to him.

"Hey, Travis. How's your day?" she asked.

"Hmm… Let me see." Travis pretended to think before sarcastically saying, "I failed my science exam, lost my wallet, my knuckle is bruised, my car won't start, and coffee isn't really coffee. So my day is just grand, thank you."

"Okay… Well at least your car isn't broken." Katie shrugged.

"So? The stupid science teacher still yelled at me for being late and all that even though I told him what happened!" Travis shoved his hands into his pockets angrily.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow will get better." Katie touched his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand off. "But will it? I failed that science exam! Will I even pass highschool? That exam was worth a lot of points and I can't retake it!" He sneered, kicking a pebble with so much force that it hit a window, making it crack.

"Travis!" Katie scolded. "What's the matter with you! It's not that big of a deal!"

"What's the matter with me?! Did you just not hear what I told you?! God, you're worse than my science teacher!" Travis stormed forward.

Katie glared at him. _What was his problem? It was just a bad day. No need to break a window about it._

She started to follow him but Travis said, "Don't bother. Just leave me alone," without turning to face her.

…

Travis was sitting at the park bench, having his own little pity party in his head and imagining how wonderful it would be if the science teacher fell off a cliff and was eaten by a-

"Travissss!" Travis internally groaned as Riese sauntered over to him, batting her disgustingly fake eyelashes.

"What do you want?" He glared at her.

"Poor Travis. Are you having a bad day?" Riese smiled at him.

"What does it look like?" he said bitterly.

She plopped down right next to him (a little too close too him). "Well, tell Riese all about it, okay?"

"Don't talk in a third person point of view and no, go away." Travis pushed her away.

"Please? I'll leave you alone afterwards." Riese pouted (and looked like a dying rat).

So Travis told her everything that happened and how he wished his science teacher would fall off a cliff. Riese nodded, understandingly, even though she wasn't listening to a word he said and only staring at him like some creepy stalker.

If only Travis had noticed that when Riese smiled at him while he was explaining about his day, that she wasn't actually smiling at him but smirking at a certain girl with green eyes and had a look of betrayal on her face.

Riese left Travis after he finished, but not before she kissed his cheek. Travis rolled his eyes. That girl had some serious issues.

He walked back home, not before seeing Katie ahead of him, walking faster than normal.

"Wait up! Katie Kat!" He ran up to her. She glowered at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"What's wrong?! WHAT'S WRONG?! I just saw my boyfriend going to some other girl when he needed support after he told his own girlfriend to leave him alone!" she yelled, gritting her teeth.

"She forced me to!" Travis defended himself.

"Didn't seem like it when you were talking to her!" Katie retorted and pushed back him.

"Katie… Wait!"

She spun around, her eyes full of anger and hate. "You know Riese hates me! You know that! She tricked me into being her friend so that she could be around you! And then you were talking to her and then she kissed you!" Katie took a breath, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"You never said that Riese hated you and it was on the cheek!" Travis snapped, his anger that had disappeared had now came back.

"I thought it was quite obvious that she hated me when she photoshopped those pictures of me and posted them on her Instagram, and you never said you didn't enjoyed that 'kiss'!" Katie shouted.

"At least she actually listens, unlike you!" Travis regretted those words when they left his mouth because Katie's expression hardened even more.

She nearly shook with fury when she said to him, "Don't ever talk to me again," and stormed away, wiping at the tears that slid down her face.

Travis stood there, shocked by what just happened as reality crashed onto him. Not only did he just make Katie cry, but now they weren't dating anymore.

She never wanted to see him again and he respected that. He really did mess it up this time. He was angry at himself for everything.

He stared at her figure growing smaller and smaller as she walked away. He should've ran after her, because the next day, Katie moved to her mom's house in Florida, miles and miles away from where he was.

No goodbyes. No hugs or kisses. Just unknown tears cried every night.

 _Good luck, Tratie. Don't worry. You'll meet up again even if it takes a few years. Just you wait. Just you wait..._

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I should've made it more depressing. Actually, not sorry. Sorry.**


	25. Y is for Years

**Bearcub's Note:**

 **Dedicated to my friend, Pebbleheart.**

 **This chapter is really long so go grab yourself a snack or something and enjoy. (I am currently typing this while eating bread. I like bread.)**

 **Pebbleheart's Note: I am so, so sorry this is late! FanFiction was being weird about letting me copy and paste stuff, and then I read through it twice to check for errors. I'm really sorry.**

* * *

 _Day One (after TTB aka The Tratie Breakup)_

Katie moved the boxes full of her belongings into her new home. She looked in awe at her home because it was so neat and polished, unlike her dad's home which was neat and clean and average. It was really fancy.

As she set one of the boxes out, apparently it wasn't sealed well, because something fell out of it and fluttered onto the floor.

She looked at it and realized that it was a picture. She turned it around and saw that it was picture of her and Travis, making a funny face in Hawaii with the others. She smiled, but it quickly disappeared because she had left Travis and Travis had left her.

But she always felt hurt when she thought about him. She was about to toss the picture into the trash can, but she hesitated. _I'm a strong and powerful woman,_ she thought, and let the picture go.

She smiled triumphantly. She didn't need Travis at all. Not one bit.

Ohhhh… but she looked photogenic in that picture… not at all thinking about him. She grabbed the picture back and tucked it into her pocket when she heard her mom walk in.

"So glad you decided to come here." Demeter smiled.

Katie tucked her a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You have no idea."

* * *

 _Few years later..._

 _(Katie and Travis are currently twenty-five years old and have finished college and are running their own businesses.) (Katie works at Olympus Architect Industries and helps her friend Annabeth Chase with designing the garden and anything that has to do with plants… Travis works at HDS co. (Hermes Delivery Service) because his why not? He's not a mailman. He just instructs people to deliver stuff…?)_

"What? No! I specifically told the gardener to use sandy soil for the juniper plants! Why did he get the clay soil?! That's not right! And why are the roses white! They're supposed to be red! Do you know what the color red is? It's the color of blood! I'm sure you know what the color red is-" Katie took a deep breath and looked at the traumatized Grover and the worried Juniper.

"Maybe you need to just calm down and take a vacation," Juniper suggested, handing her a cup of herbal tea.

"Yeah… and I'm just going to go tell the gardener that." Grover took Katie's clipboard and ran as fast as his feet could take him and out of the room.

Then Annabeth walked in. "Hey, Katie. Hey, Juniper," she said with a big smile.

"Okay, first of all, why are you smiling? You never smile like that." Katie noted, and Juniper elbowed her.

"Did he?" Juniper asked excitedly.

Annabeth nodded and Juniper squealed, running to Annabeth and hugging her.

"Am I missing something?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

Annabeth's smile was so big that Katie thought she looked like a Cheshire Cat.

Annabeth showed Katie her left hand and Katie saw a diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Percy asked me-" Annabeth started but Katie was already squealing and telling Juniper, "We have to plan! Hurry! The wedding needs white roses! Forget the red ones! Quickly, come on!"

But then Katie stopped and turned to Annabeth. "I am invited right?"

"Of course, Katie. I wouldn't tell you if you weren't invited."

"Great!" Katie turned to Juniper. "We need a lot of roses. White ones please. Thank you."

And so that was how the gardener was saved from being fired and the white roses were used for the wedding.

* * *

 _In Rochester, New York_

Travis looked at his watch and glared at his brother. "You just had to trick that new worker into falling into the mail machine. You know the operator hates you, right?"

"You and me, bro. Besides, that new guy didn't get hurt… That much." Conner shrugged, sheepishly.

Travis rolled his eyes, "Now we need to get a new one. You made me look bad!"

Conner snickered. "You have to admit that it was funny."

"Yeah it was. Until you made me look bad!"

"Poor you." Conner waved his hand impatiently. "Now let's go get lunch. I'm hungry. Pizza anyone?"

* * *

 _At the pizza place…_

Travis received a text from Annabeth.

"Hey, who's texting you? Don't tell me it's that annoying Mel-"

"Shut up, Conner. Anyways, it's Annabeth. She says that we're invited to her and Percy's wedding. Oh great." Travis looked at him.

Conner shrugged. "I'm all for it as long as there's food."

* * *

 _On the wedding day…_

"Flowers. Flowers. There needs to be more flowers. Why aren't there enough flowers?!" Katie scowled, twisting the fabric of her dress.

"You need to calm down. Besides, it isn't even your wedding," Juniper told her.

"So? There aren't enough flowers!" Katie said, freaking out, looking at the bouquet flowers put into heart shapes.

"Just calm down. Everything will be alright. Besides, Lou Ellen and Miranda made cake," Piper said as she came in, wearing her bridesmaid dress already.

"Hey, why aren't you wearing your bridesmaid dress?" Piper asked Katie.

"I don't know." Katie groaned in frustration.

"Worry about the flowers later and yourself more. You were working on the flowers all night," Juniper told her.

"Fine." Katie frowned.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lou Ellen was talking with her girlfriend, Miranda.

"Should we tell her that Travis is coming?" Miranda asked Lou.

"Why?" Lou asked, taking a piece of chocolate from the cake.

Miranda thought about it for a moment. "Good point. My sister will have no idea what's going on."

"Operation Tratie is a go," Lou said, munching on a strawberry.

"Hey, stop that. It's for the wedding!"

* * *

"We're here," Travis told Conner, who was busy texting.

Travis rolled his eyes. "Hey, teenage girl, stop texting and get out of the car." Conner glowered at him and got out of the car.

"What'd you get for the new 'it' couple: Percabeth?" Conner asked.

"Well, we got Annabeth a bunch of baby diapers wrapped up nicely." Travis snickered and Conner laughed.

"What about Percy?" Conner scratched his head.

"Nothing. He's getting married."

"But Annabeth's getting married too." Conner looked confused.

"No, stupid. He proposed to Annabeth. That's his gift." Travis rolled his eyes.

"Ohhh… that's fine with me. Baby diapers are expensive," Conner said.

And then they finally went to the wedding.

* * *

"Put the flowers there! No, not there! There! Are you blind?! Just give me the flowers." Katie snatched a vase of roses from the frightened wedding planner who ran away as fast as her high heels could take her.

Katie huffed and brushed strands of her hair out of her face. She was currently wearing a white chiffon dress that reached to her knees and her hair up in a messy bun because she didn't care.

As she slowly turned around to put the flowers where they should go, she bumped into something. No- she bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch it! Are you blind too?" Katie turned around to see a pair of shocked blue eyes and dark wavy hair that only belonged to one person. (Or two if you count Conner, but we're not counting him right now.)

* * *

Travis had dropped off his gift to the gift table, and dropped off his brother to the nearest girl he saw, because Conner was being incredibly annoying. Conner seemed perfectly okay, but the girl didn't.

He walked towards the tables piled with food and flowers because he was hungry, and he heard that Lou had made cake. He liked cake. Then he heard someone shouting.

"Put the flowers there! No, not there! There! Are you blind?! Just give me the flowers," he heard a female voice yell.

Travis then felt a feeling of nostalgia. That voice sounded incredibly like- like. He bumped into someone because he wasn't watching where he was going, and his eyes widened with shock when he saw who.

* * *

Katie gasped when she saw who. It was Travis (surprise).

"You!" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

Travis blinked a few times before remembering who he was and smirked. "Me."

"What are you doing here?!" She glared at him.

"Uh… Attending a wedding." Travis raised an eyebrow at her.

"Stop it! Stop doing that!" Katie yelled at him.

"And what exactly am I doing?" Travis asked her.

"Jerk!" Katie yelled, to Travis' confusion, before storming past him.

Travis sighed. He really wasn't good with people. Especially Katie. Why did he ever open his stupid mouth? The world will really never know.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Katie was beyond pissed. Travis was such a jerk! Being all rude after everything that has happened. What an **(Pebbleheart refuses to publish any swearing, so this has been censored)**.

But then again… She wasn't being exactly fair to him, telling him to stop even though he had no idea what he was doing. Katie smiled. That was her Travis.

She frowned and mentally slapped herself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She shouldn't be talking about Travis. _Get a grip,_ she told herself in her head.

She hated Travis. And he hated her.

"Katie! The wedding's starting!" Miranda shook Katie out of her thoughts.

"What?" Katie turned to face her sister.

"I said: the wedding's starting!" Miranda said louder.

"Okay, okay. Coming." Katie frowned.

Miranda looked at Katie, concerned. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Uh.. I've been living with you for most of my life. I know when something is on your mind. So SPILL."

Katie sighed, "Fine," and she told Miranda all that had happened, like the breakup and how they just met today.

"Girl, you need to move on. It's been like- how many years? You were seventeen when you broke up and now you're what… twenty-five? Gee, Katie. You meet the guy who broke your heart eight years ago and you meet up again and here you are, sulking like a five year old about it. Katie, move on. Just be friends or something, okay? Highschool couples break up all the time, but you're TWENTY FIVE! So get off your lazy-"

"Okay, okay! I get it! Geesh!" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now let's go." Miranda turned and walked away, but not before saying, "But you broke up with him."

Katie frowned. Again.

* * *

Katie went to the where the wedding was held and looked for her sister and friends. She saw that Miranda was sitting next to Lou Ellen, who was sitting next to Conner, who was sitting next to some other girl, who was sitting next to the one and only- Travis Stoll.

Miranda saw Katie's expression of horror and smirked.

Katie almost growled and marched to the empty seat next to Travis because it had to be the only vacant chair there. She ignored everyone's cry of annoyance or pain when she stepped on their feet to get to the seat. She sat there, not looking at Travis.

"Katie." Travis poked her. She ignored him.

"Hey Katie. Katie. Katie. Katie. Katie-" Someone shushed him.

"Katie Kat." Katie froze and glared at him.

"Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. That," she said through gritted teeth.

Travis sighed. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what, exactly?" Katie asked, snippily.

"For hurting you, okay? For everything, because I was being so stupid. I'm sorry, Katie. Really."

"Do you expect me to forgive you just like that?" Katie snapped.

"No, I just…" Travis put his hands on his temple. "I didn't ask for forgiveness (though it would be nice). I just wanted you to know how sorry I am."

Katie sat there, silently.

The wedding started and everyone had to shut up and be polite. Piper, Hazel, Miranda and maybe even Thalia (though she refused to admit it because she thought that weddings were for sissies) had a few tears in their eyes. Lou Ellen was grinning like a snake, if snakes could smile. Leo was grinning like madman. Jason was grinning normally. Frank was grinning like a panda (literally). Conner was making barf noises. Everyone else was grinning. Except two people who were thinking about how their life could've been different if nothing had ever come between them.

* * *

After the wedding (Percabeth was exhausted, standing in front of everyone and trying not to act stupid on their wedding), everyone went to eat the provided lunch and cake.

"Okay… So here's the plan: I already got Katie to sit next to Travis and now they just need to sit next to each other at lunch, okay? So everyone sit next to each other," Miranda told her friends.

"Do we have to? I just got married," Percy whined.

Annabeth punched him in the arm and he winced and said, "I didn't mean it that way."

"I have a feeling you'll be punching him more than ever." Lou shook her head.

"Hey! I'm not that stupid!" Percy whined.

"You got lost trying to find the men's room here." Jason shook his head.

"You should be glad that Hazel found you before you could go in the women's room." Leo cackled and everyone burst out laughing.

Percy glared at everyone, flushing bright red. "It was an honest mistake."

Then Miranda shushed everyone and said, "Travis is coming!"

Travis sat next to Conner and said, "Hey guys."

"Hiiiiiii…," everyone said, looking at each other.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Why are you making weird faces?"

"Because- Oh did you hear that? I think the chef accidentally cut off her thumb when she tried to cut Miranda's cake, ha ha. Come on, Miranda. Let's go save the chef before she accidentally dismembers her other fingers." Lou Ellen dragged Miranda out of her seat.

Travis gave them a strange look. "Okay, what happened-"

"Oh look! Katie's here! Heyyyyy Katieeeeee! Over here!" Piper pointed to the seat next to Travis.

Katie looked confused until her eyes landed on him. She frowned, but walked towards them and sat down.

"Hi," she said.

Then music turned on and Percy asked Annabeth to dance. She said yes, and of course almost everyone cooed and silently cheered that Percy with his stupid mouth didn't whine about not eating lunch yet.

Of course to punctuate that, Leo hollered, "I WANT CAKKKEEEE," before being slapped across the face by Thalia.

Of course, couples, one by one, were led to dance all except Travis and Katie who sat next to each other awkwardly.

"Hey, Katie?" Travis asked after a few moments of awkwardness.

"What?" she sort of snapped.

"Do you want to… uh… dance?" he asked, quietly.

"No, sorry. Not in the mood," Katie said, not looking at him.

"Oh, okay." Travis turned away and the two looked at all the couples and even non-couples dancing and having fun. Oh, if nothing had ever gone between the two of them.

* * *

"So… how are you doing?" Travis asked Katie.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

"How's your job?" Katie asked.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine."

"Okay, can we just pretend nothing happened and just talk like normal people? Please?" Travis asked.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Travis asked, awkwardly.

"Why do you care?"

"Hey! I was asking an honest question!" Travis put his hands up in surrender.

A smile tugged at the corner of Katie's mouth. "No."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"What about you, Mr. Just-an-honest-question? How's your love life?" Katie looked up at him because he was still taller than she was. (And was even more attractive than before but she was never going to tell him that.)

"I have a girlfriend. She's nice."

"That's great," Katie forced out of her mouth. Those two words were one of the biggest lies she has ever told in her life.

* * *

The two didn't get back together, but they still had a lot of fun. They ate cake, talked, and even sort of danced.

They were walking in the parking lot when a car drove up to them. The window rolled down and a blonde girl smiled at them.

"Oh, that's my girlfriend," Travis said quietly, edging towards her.

 _She's really pretty,_ Katie thought and looked away when the two kissed.

The blonde girl waved at Katie and smiled. Katie forced a smile that looked more like a grimace, but waved anyways.

"Bye, Katie." Travis waved.

"Bye," Katie said, but he didn't hear her because he had already climbed into the car and was driving away.

* * *

Katie felt terrible, and the reason was something she never wanted to admit. _So what if he has a girlfriend who's really nice and really pretty? So what? It's not like that matters or anything,_ Katie thought angrily.

She drove home and stomped into her house, slamming the door shut.

She wanted to scream, so she did. Into her pillow.

Why did she feel this way? Why did the Fates hate her so much that they had to put him back into her life? And why did she miss him?

"I hate my life," Katie muttered into her pillow. "I hate drama and I hate Travis Stoll."

But she didn't hate him and she knew that. She still loved him even though it has been eight years since they have seen each other.

* * *

Travis really missed Katie. She was the same as she was before, just angrier and even more beautiful. God, he really did miss Katie.

And then he felt guilty. He was the reason they broke up. He screwed up. If he hadn't then maybe they could've been happy.

 _No, stop,_ Travis thought. _You have a girlfriend. Your girlfriend is sweet, kind, caring, and beautiful. And Katie is mean, impatient, grouchy, and can be violent. But… She's also beautiful, sweet, kind, and caring and loves nature and-_ Travis slapped his face making his girlfriend look at him, confused. Oh, right. He was still in his girlfriend's car.

"What's wrong?" his girlfriend, Melody, asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing…" Travis gave her a weak smile.

She nodded and smiled back before asking, "Hey, who was that girl?"

"Her? Oh, no one. Just an old… friend." Travis winced at his lie but Melody didn't notice.

But Travis was so wrong. Katie wasn't 'no one.' She was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

Katie was in Starbucks, sipping a cup of coffee and reading a book...

When she heard a familiar voice say, "Hey, Katie Kat."

Katie turned around and said, "Hey, Travis…," but her voice trailed off when she saw his 'girlfriend.'

Katie waved at her and she smiled back, showing off her perfectly white teeth.

"This is Katie Kat and this is my girlfriend, Melody. Katie Kat meet Melody. Melody meet Katie Kat," Travis told them.

"Hi," Melody said, her voice very perky.

"Hi," Katie said flatly.

Melody's smile flickered for a second before she turned to Travis and said, "Travis, babe, can you get us," Melody emphasized the 'us' meaning only her and Travis, "some coffee? Low fat mocha for me, thanks."

Travis shrugged, walking away to order.

Katie almost barfed on Melody. Babe? Ew! That's disgusting!

"How does Travis know you?" Melody asked, her smile sweet but eyes glinting with curiosity and something else.

"We're friends." Katie shrugged, sipping her coffee and looking at Melody right in the eyes, almost daring her to ask another question.

"How long have you known him?"

"Since I was five."

"And do you have any feelings for him?" Melody asked, her long painted fingernails scratching the counter.

"No…," Katie lied.

Melody smiled. "Okay good. You-" When she saw Travis, her smile widened and she said, "Thanks, Travie," when he handed her the coffee.

"So, Katie. Where do you work?" she asked like nothing had happened.

 _Possessive much?_ Katie thought but smiled in reply and asked, "Why?"

Melody's smile wavered but before she could say anything back, Travis cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the tension between his ex and girlfriend, and asked, "Melody, are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah. Nice talking with you, Katie." Melody smiled, not looking away from Katie as she walked away.

Travis gave a dry smile at Katie. "I should probably go."

"Yeah, you should. Bye." Katie turned around, going back to her book.

Travis opened his mouth to say something, but Melody called him.

"Bye," he muttered, walking away.

* * *

A few days later, Katie was sitting on a bench at the park, reading a book, when someone plopped down next to her.

"Hey, Katie Kat."

"Oh, it's you. And I told you not to call me that," Katie said, not even looking up.

Travis frowned. "No can do, Katie Kat. I already dubbed you as Katie Kat the Great."

"I like the great part."

"And cocky."

"He said oh so cockily." Katie snorted and finally looked up (to Travis' relief). "What do you want, Stoll?"

Travis pointed at an ice cream cart.

Katie groaned, "Oh no. Not again," and kept a hand on her wallet.

"Thank you." He snatched it out of her hands and marched to get ice cream.

Katie glared at him. Travis came back with two cones. One was chocolate and the other was strawberry.

"How did you know that my favorite was strawberry?" Katie asked.

"My memory isn't that bad," Travis said, giving the wallet back.

Katie laughed and was about to retort when she saw a familiar blonde girl walking towards them.

Oh, shoot.

If Travis was worried, he didn't show it. He smiled brightly and waved at Melody.

"Hey, Melody!"

Katie's heart deflated, slightly. Melody flashed Katie a grin that looked some what triumphant as she told Travis, "Come on. Let's go get some lunch." She glared at the ice cream cone. "Travie, you are going to get diabetes if you keep eating sweets."

She snatched it out of his hands. "Hey!" he cried and grabbed it back and pouted at her. "Just for that, I won't let you have any."

Melody rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly at Katie. "Well, bye-"

"Wait! Do you want to come with us for lunch?" Travis asked Katie, hopefully.

Katie looked at Melody's face that had a sneer forming and then back at Travis' adorable smile.

"Sure. Why not." Katie got up and took a breath. "Let's go."

Melody sneered.

* * *

"So Kathy-," Melody started.

"It's Katie," Katie corrected her.

"Katie Kat," Travis said, still eating his ice cream.

"Apologies, _Katie_. Where do you work?" Melody asked, again.

"Why?" Katie responded with the same thing.

"No reason. Just making some small talk." Melody sipped her champagne.

"I work at Olympus Architect Industries," Katie said plainly.

"Hm. I'm a model." Melody smiled.

"That's nice." _No wonder you walk like you're always on a catwalk,_ Katie thought.

"I know," Melody said.

Katie squinted her eyes at her.

Melody tapped her fingertips on the table.

Travis cleared his throat awkwardly and said, "Let's order, yeah? I'm hungry."

"But you're not even done with your ice cream," Katie told him.

"And you threw yours away. What happened to not being a waster?" Travis smirked.

"It was too cold!"

"It's ice cream, Katie Kat. And I thought you were the smarter one."

"Smarter one of what?"

"Smarter one of u-," Travis stopped, pale. "You know what? We should order now."

"No, no. I'm not that hungry. Tell us, Travie. Smarter one of what?" Melody asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Uhh… Oh look! A waiter! Hey, waiter!" Travis stood up and waved at the waiter who looked confused like Katie.

"Sit down," Melody told him.

"No, I'm hungry," Travis said.

"You have ice cream!"

"But I don't want ice cream!" Travis fired back.

"You used my money to pay for it," Katie interjected quietly, marveling at the beginning of a couple argument.

"Sir, please sit down," the waiter said behind Travis, making him jump and accidentally drop the ice cream cone… onto Melody's hair.

"UGHHHHH!" Melody screamed.

Travis glared at the waiter and said, "What is wrong with you, sneaking up on customers? What kind of a waiter are you?"

The waiter looked stunned.

"You should get some napkins, please," Katie told him and the waiter nodded, quickly walking away to get some napkins.

"Sorry, Melody," Travis told her.

Melody gave him a tight smile. "It's quite alright."

"I'm just going to go. Thanks for inviting me and everything." Katie got up.

"Yeah, yeah. You should go." Melody waved her away.

"Wait what? You're leaving me- I mean us- already?" Travis started.

Melody glared at his mistake while Katie felt giddy for some reason.

"Yes, she is. Now where are those napkins?" Melody said, her voice fading away as Katie walked towards the exit until she was out of the restaurant.

She sighed when she was outside, staring up at the sky. "Damn you, Travis Stoll. Damn you and your stupid words."

* * *

It was 6:30 a.m. in the morning and Katie was still in bed.

Then there was a knock on the door. Katie choose to ignore it but the knocking didn't stop. Katie wanted to scream but got up and stomped to the door anyways.

She opened it and yelled, "I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE BUT GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I KICK YOUR-" she paused when she saw Travis.

"Nice to see you too, Katie Kat." He helped himself in.

Katie glowered at him. "What is it? What do you want in this terrible hour?"

"Someone's grouchy."

"You woke me up at 6:30!"

"Actually, it's 6:35 for your information."

"Because that's soooooooo much better!" Katie punched him in the arm.

"It is. You should be glad that I let you sleep in for five more minutes." Travis smirked, rubbing his arm because man, that girl could punch.

"Shut it, Travis and get out."

"No."

"Why the hell not?!" Katie wanted to tear out her hair but then figured that would hurt and considered tearing out his hair.

"Because I'm bored!"

"Well I'm tired, so go away!" Katie pushed him but he dodged her, making her stumble.

"Let's go to the beach," Travis suggested.

"How about no?"

"No beach? Okay how 'bout we go get breakfast?"

"I want to sleep."

"Ooooh! Let's watch a movie."

"No." Katie rolled her eyes.

"Movie it is!" Travis ran to her living room to watch a movie or two. Katie sighed, deciding whether to follow him or go back to her bed and sleep.

She decided the second option. Right when she collapsed on her bed, two arms grabbed her waist and pulled her up. "Put me down, Travis!"

"How about no?" he mimicked her.

"You son of a-"

"Hey hey hey, no cursing, Katie Kat." He threw her over his shoulder, her pounding on his back as he simply walked down the stairs, not minding her.

He put her on the couch and grabbed two CDs.

" _Moana_ or _Mulan_?" Travis asked.

"Where did you get those?" Katie snapped.

"I found them."

"Mhm," Katie said, unconvinced. " _Moana_."

Travis gasped. "What! Do you have something against Asian people? You racist little girl!"

"You're only a few months older than me and no, I just feel like _Moana_."

"Why?"

"Either _Moana_ or you go." Katie told him.

"Fine, fine, fine. Whatever you say, your majesty." Travis held his hands up in surrender.

"Good boy."

And they watched _Moana_ , singing along to most of the songs. When they finished, Travis asked, "Now what?" He spotted a CD on the coffee table labeled TRATIE.

"What's that?" he pointed at it.

"I don't know. The Aphrodite campers had sent that to me for some reason. I have no idea what it is but when I showed it to Annabeth and Piper, they laughed how they got one themselves too. I'm honestly too scared to watch it."

"Well I'm not! Let's watch it!"

They put the CD into the movie player and the movies started.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen! Half-bloods of all… uh.. Blood! I introduce you to the wonderful ship of Tratie!"_ they saw Lou Ellen in the video say.

"Why is Lou Ellen in this?" Travis asked.

"I don't know. She does all kinds of crazy stuff. Remember when she decided to give herself acupuncture? It did not turn out right at all." Katie and Travis both shuddered.

 _"Tratie, a ship so beautiful that it makes Percabeth look a bit boring and Jasper, disgusting! What is a ship you might ask? Well a ship is a vessel larger than a boat for transporting people or goods by sea. Ha ha ha, well not in this case. In this case, a ship (also known as OTP which means One True Pair) is basically pairing up two people romantically and basically putting their names together,"_ Drew's high pitched voice rang when she stepped into view of the camera.

 _"The wonderful ship Tratie is…"_

"Oh no," Katie said, just realizing what Tratie meant.

"What?" Travis asked her.

 _"Shipping Travis Stoll and Katie Gardiner! It's a beautiful ship! Though they argue a lot, but that's okay!"_ Lacy said.

"Oh schist!" Travis's eyes widened, and Katie groaned, covering her face with her hands.

 _"Here is the wonderful presentation of Tratie. Please note that no animals were killed in the making of this video except for a fly that got too close to Tyson while filming, but that doesn't count. And Katie's sister, Miranda, approved of this video so we were allowed to take as many stalkerish pictures and record as many videos as we wanted. Let the show begin!"_ Lou Ellen smiled as Miranda gave a thumbs up while planting a small blueberry bush.

A picture of Katie splattered with paint and Travis, laughing his head off showed up.

Then it changed to a picture of Travis pranking a satyr by dressing it up as a clown when it was asleep and Katie scolding him.

Another picture showed up of Katie planting while Travis annoyed her.

A picture of Travis and Conner shooting Katie and her GO GREEN! Club with water pistols, war paint on their faces.

The picture of Travis and Katie planting cumquats side by side showed up.

A picture of Travis catching Katie as she fell from slipping on a fallen streamer at the surprised birthday party he had planned for her.

Then a video of Travis and Katie at the Duran Duran concert showed up, the band screaming "Hungry Like the Wolf" in the background while Travis and Katie cheered. In the video, Travis and Katie were also laughing, super close to each other.

A picture of Travis waving Tylenol in Katie's face from when he got her sick showed up.

A picture of Travis and Katie both eating ice cream showed up. Ice cream somehow got on Travis's nose and on Katie's chin.

Then there was a video of Travis and Conner running after Katie who was holding a bag of jelly beans.

 _"Give it back, you devil!" Travis shouted and tackled Katie who screamed and they tumbled down a hill._

 _Conner looked at them and waved at the camera, smirking._

"That little devil." Travis glowered at Conner.

Then a picture of Travis kissing Katie's cheek (which was bright red) from Conner putting mistletoe all over her ceiling. Conner was outside the window, making a face that was apparently caught in the picture.

A picture of Katie yelling at the security guard at Disneyland showed up, Travis smiling in the background.

A picture of Travis licking Nutella from a spoon showed up with Katie smacking her forehead and looking annoyed.

Then a video of Travis and Katie at the Monterey Bay Aquarium showed up from when they decided to go on that field trip.

 _"Look! An octopus!"_

 _"That's a squid, Travis."_

 _"No it's not."_

 _"Yes it is."_

 _"I think I'd know what calamari looks like if I see one."_

 _"No you won't."_

Their voices faded away as a picture of Travis reciting a poem to a blue paint splattered Katie came into view.

The next picture was of Travis and Katie kissing at the Spring Fling.

(The Travis and Katie that were watching the video looked away.)

A picture of Travis being dramatic and holding the flower out to Katie because she was too short to reach it appeared.

A picture of Travis stealing the tea plants while Katie wasn't looking showed up right after.

Then a picture of Travis trying the unicorn frappuccino with a concentrated face and Katie trying not to laugh showed up.

A picture of Travis kissing Katie's forehead at the beach in Hawaii showed up (the Katie and Travis watching the video flushed).

A picture of Travis and Katie making weird faces at a sea lion in a selfie showed up.

And then the TV screen turned black and Valentina Diaz's (a girl from the Aphrodite Cabin) voice said, _"And the beautiful ship just had to break up! What's wrong with them?! I hate this so much! I can't believe it! Mom will be soooo disappointed. But don't worry, Tratie fans. True love will always stay true. No matter how far away your lover is."_

Then the credits rolled in and Katie paused the video.

"They even added a credits list? What is wrong with them?!" Katie said, half yelling and 100% blushing.

"Is that what they do in their free time? Get a life!" Travis looked anywhere but at her, pink on his cheeks.

"I am going to kill Miranda," Katie decided.

"Conner is dead," Travis said.

Awkward silence…

"Hey, Katie?" Travis asked.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever… miss us?"

"I-I… No- I mean Yes- I mean…" Katie suddenly took an interest in her shoes.

"I do," Travis said, quietly.

Then Travis did something unexpected and kissed her. She did nothing to stop him, kissing him back.

When they broke away, Katie asked, "What about Melody?"

"She found out that I still had feelings for you or had feelings for you because I don't think she knew about us dating before, and well, she yelled at me how I wasn't being a good boyfriend and that I needed to pay more attention to her and blah blah blah so I broke up with her."

"You still had feelings for me?" Katie asked him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well, any guy in my position would, because I still do and it's kind of too far to go back now." Travis took a breath before saying, "So, Katie Kat. I know I make stupid mistakes sometimes-"

"Sometimes?" Katie teased him.

"Hey, hey, I'm the one who's trying not to make a fool of myself doing this. Anyways, uh… Would you give me a chance and be my girlfriend, again?" He added a please at the end.

"I don't know. Would I?" Katie grinned.

"That's what I'm asking you." Travis put an arm around her.

"Yeah. I know I would."

They kissed.

* * *

 _A few months later…_

"You're going to propose to her! So exciting!" Juniper squealed.

"Wait… You're back with Katie?" Percy asked, confused.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? They're always arguing."

"That's true. But so are you and Annabeth," Piper told him.

"Hey!" Percabeth said. (Percabeth meaning both Percy and Annabeth.)

"Good luck, amigo. Don't mess up like Percy did." Leo gave Travis a pat on the back.

"I did not mess up!" Percy whined.

"Are you sure? You stumbled on so many words, I was sure Annabeth was going to burst out laughing." Jason snickered and Piper slapped his shoulder.

"I thought it was adorable." Annabeth kissed Percy's cheek.

"Aww…," Hazel cooed and hugged Frank.

"Thanks, Annabeth. And Jason? At least I had the guts to ask my girlfriend to marry me."

"OOOOOOOOOOOO!" everyone shrieked in delight and burst out laughing (except for Jason).

Piper smiled at her boyfriend who looked at her lovingly. "That's okay. I would wait a million years for him," Piper said.

A chorus of Awwwww's and barf sounds (from Conner) erupted.

"Okay, okay. We get it. You guys are so in loveeeee. Now can you guys help me? I'm dying here!" Travis told them.

"Get her flowers," Will suggested.

"No duh, daisy boy." Travis rolled his eyes. "Any good suggestions?"

"Get her chocolate," Piper said.

"Diamond necklaces," Hazel suggested.

"Cooking oil!" Leo howled.

"A dead stuffed bunny." Lou Ellen grinned.

"A better ring." Percy snorted.

"A book about ethics." Annabeth shrugged.

"How to kill my husband book." Conner snickered.

"BABY DIAPERS!" Leo howled even louder.

"I got nothin'," Thalia said.

"A photo album." Jason shrugged.

"McDonald's happy meal," Nico whispered.

"A dress?" Juniper kind of asked herself.

"A couch." Grover nodded.

"Again, I got nothin'," Thalia said, picking her nails with a knife.

The conversation ended when Leo suggested something dirty that ended with Travis flushing, Hazel fanning herself, and the girls all slapping Leo.

"Okay, you know what? I'm just going to go now. You guys are no help, whatsoever," Travis muttered, trudging away.

* * *

"So… why exactly are we eating at a fancy restaurant? You sure you don't want to just go grab some pizza?" Katie asked Travis.

She was dressed in a pale green dress that was somewhat fancy and Travis managed to get himself into a suit.

"Oh… Um… No reason. Just feel like it." Travis flashed her a smirk.

"Okay…" She looked at him suspiciously.

"But there is something I have to tell you."

Travis stood up, and got out a small velvet box. He then got on one knee, a surprised looking Katie staring at him in shock. "Okay, I know, Katie Kat. Sometimes I'm a freakin' idiot (no comment there please) sometimes, but I know one thing that I'm right about, and it's that I love you and even if I tried to deny that, well, that wouldn't work out really well, would that, seeing that we got together eight years after we broke up…" Travis cleared his throat. "What I'm saying here is… Katie (middle name) Gardiner, the love of my life (and other sappy stuff that the author isn't sure to include), would you marry me?"

Travis soon found himself tackled on the ground with Katie kissing him.

Everyone in the fancy restaurant was cheering and clapping, obviously happy for the couple.

"So is that a yes?" He smiled when they broke apart.

Katie rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot, Stoll. Yes."

Travis' grin was so big that his mouth hurt. "I love you."

"Love you too." Katie smiled at him. "Now shut up and kiss me before I take back the yes."

Travis laughed and the couple kissed. Again.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yayyyyyyyy finally. (Still not the last chap)**


	26. Extra

**And…. (extra)** **Dedicated to my friend, Amalka Bean**

 **Author's note: My friend practically begged me to write this extra chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Months later, after the wedding..._

"Labor is so painful. We are never having children again," Katie grouched to her husband.

"Whatever you say." He rolled his eyes.

Katie smiled down at the little bundle in her arms.

"Awww… She's so cute," Miranda cooed.

"She's not that wrinkly." Lou Ellen squinted at the baby's face and Miranda glared at her.

"Well, I hope that's a good thing." Katie smiled tiredly.

The door opened and Piper and Jason walked in. Piper gasped and ran over to them.

"She's beautiful, Katie," Piper gushed.

"Really?" Lou Ellen asked.

Piper rolled her eyes at Lou. "Yes, Lou. She's beautiful."

"Congrats, you guys." Jason grinned.

"Thanks, man." Travis smiled and they did that man-hug thingy. "Save me," Travis whispered to Jason. "She's been complaining all day."

"Good luck," Jason told him.

The door slammed open.

"UNCLE LEO IS IN THE HOUSE!"

"Shut it, Leo!" everyone hissed at him.

The baby started crying.

"Oh, oops," Leo said.

"Shhh," Katie said softly, rocking the baby 'till she stopped crying.

Piper and Miranda both slapped Leo. "Ow!" They glared at him. "I mean ow," Leo whispered. "Geesh, chicas. Just dropping by for a visit." He glanced at the baby. "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know. Maybe after a plant? Like Violet, Amaranth, Sage, Lily, Calla, Ivy, something along those lines."

"Yep, that's Katie for you." Travis smirked, taking the baby out of Katie's arms because Katie looked tired.

"I like the name Olive," Annabeth said, stepping into the room with Percy.

"Olives?" Conner Stoll asked right behind them. "I like olives too."

"We're discussing names, Conner. Olive is a name," Lou Ellen pointed out to him.

"Aw man."

"I like that name too." Katie smiled as Travis sat down next to her, holding the baby.

"It suits her, doesn't it?" Travis looked at his daughter. He wasn't prepared to be a daughter but when he saw her, he knew that he would love her and care for her, always.

"Olive Stoll. I like it." Piper grinned.

"What about a middle name?" Leo asked.

"How about Astrid?" Travis suggested.

"Olive Astrid Stoll," Katie decided, smiling up at her husband.

* * *

"Team Leo!" Leo shouted.

"Weam Weo!" two year old Olive cheered, unable to pronounce correctly. Alex, Percy and Annabeth's son (I couldn't come up with another name) who was three, shouted, "Team Leo!"

Olive looked at him and tried to pronounce it right. "W-w-weam Weo!" But she got the same result.

"No. Team Leo. Tuh-tuh-t team Leo," Alex corrected her, looking at her with his grey eyes (he had black hair). Even at age three, Alex was a bit too smart for his own good. That was fine if he only hadn't learned how to talk back to his teachers at daycare.

Katie laughed and said, "Nice try, Leo. Stop brainwashing the kids."

"Am not!" Leo pouted.

"Am wot!" Olive mimicked. Alex shrugged, already given up on trying to teach a two year old how to enunciate.

Katie smiled and lifted Olive onto her lap, brushing the two year old's messy brown hair with her her fingers. "Do you want to go see Daddy?"

"No! Uncle Weo!" Olive shouted.

Katie frowned.

* * *

 _At the party Tratie hosted at their house with friends…_

"Woah, you guys sure have been productive," Conner said to the couple when Katie was pregnant again.

"Shut up, Conner!" Katie punched him in the arm.

"No cursing around children!" Leo called. Olive was sitting on the couch, staring at them.

"Awkward…" Conner slinked away.

Katie rolled her eyes and walked over to Olive who is now four years old. "What's wrong? Why don't you go play with Alex and Jake and Cynthia?" (Cynthia being Miranda and Lou's adopted five year old girl and Jake being Piper and Jason's two year old.)

"I don't wanna," Olive said.

"Why not?" Katie asked her daughter.

"I want to play with you and Daddy," she responded.

Katie smiled and hugged her daughter. "Of course. Hey, Travis! Get over here."

Travis ran in the room, saluting. "Yes sir, I mean ma'am!"

Olive giggled as Katie rolled her eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Travis asked.

"Let's play tea party!"

Katie and Travis frowned.

* * *

Months later, Tratie's second child, Theo was born.

He had blue eyes and dark brown hair. Freckles dotted his small nose and he had his father's smirk. He was a lot like Travis.

Olive, on the other hand, had curly brown hair and pale green eyes. She had a little bit of freckles on her small nose but her personality was more like Katie's.

Somehow, Travis and Katie had managed to get the worst babysitters ever. First off, Thalia had to babysit the two.

"Okay little squirts, let's go watch a movie."

"Yayyyyy!" the two cheered and watched lots of Disney movies and got hyper on candy.

The children slept at night and didn't bother to actually sleep in their rooms.

 _Next disaster was when they let Nico babysit the two..._

"Let's have a tea party!" Olive cheered.

Nico half-heartedly agreed because what could he do about it? Besides, Olive was scary like Katie when she got angry.

"Here. You be Mr. Bunnykins." Olive stuffed a stuffed bunny (she got from Lou) into Theo's stubby little arms. "And you get Mr. Coconuthead." She gave a real coconut to Nico.

Nico ended up dropping the Mr. Coconuthead onto the miniature table they were having their tea party at and it cracked. The tea ended up spilling everywhere and since it was actual tea, both Olive and Theo burned themselves and started crying and throwing their stuffed animals at Nico.

Trying to calm them down, Nico conjured a zombie that scared the children even more.

"What! I didn't know what to do!" That was Nico's excuse to the parents when they got back.

 _Another disaster was when Leo had to babysit them..._

"FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!" Olive screamed, running around.

"Team Leo! Team Leo!" Theo sobbed on the ground, not exactly sure what to sob about because he just learned what Team Leo was.

Leo sighed, picking the children up. "Time to go, kids," he said and took them outside before calling 911.

 _Somehow Coach Hedge babysat the children..._

"Listen up, cupcakes! I am your babysitter because Mommy and Daddy had to go on a date! Here are the rules: NO PAIN, NO GAME! Also, no screaming, screeching, crying, sobbing, tooting, running, jogging, flailing, dying, lying, barfing, smoking, or hiding a dead body unless it's with me. Got it?" Coach Hedge growled.

"Uh…" the children stared at him.

"You know what? Go destroy something or whatever. I got a couch to eat."

The children shrugged and practically destroyed the house. Coach Hedge helped too, smashing a vase with his baseball bat and screaming, "DIE FLOWER SCUM BAG!"

But Olive started crying when Theo stepped on Katie's flower bed and caused vines to grow and tangle his legs. (She got that from her mom.)

And it turned into a huge fight with Theo running out of it because he was pretty fast (from his dad).

(Like seriously, I really don't know anything about half-blood children, I mean are they hybrid or something? Maybe? I'll just go with that they are hybrid but one power is dominant over the other. Like for instance, Olive is fast too but she is better at the plant growing thing.)

The parents came home and found their house destroyed.

"I told you we should've asked Piper!" Katie slapped her husband's shoulder.

"I didn't think it would be that bad." Travis stared at the Coach, who was still eating their couch.

Coach Hedge belched and waved his arms. "Don't worry. I'll buy you another one."

"How about we just stay home, next time. Agreed?" Katie asked Travis.

"Yep." He stared at the Coach. "Oh, come on! Stop eating our couch."

* * *

 **Author's note: This chapter was really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it. R & R please.**


	27. Z is for Zillion

**Z is for Zillion...** **Dedicated to the wonderful ship Tratie**

 **Author's Note: Oh dear, it's the end. Cry.**

* * *

Katie and Travis sat on the rooftop, staring at the stars.

"The stars are so pretty aren't they?" Katie asked Travis, not taking her gaze off the starry night sky.

"Mhm," Travis said, playing with Katie's hair.

"You aren't even listening to me, are you?" Katie glared at him.

"I am."

"You're not."

Travis sighed and stared at the stars. Two seconds later...

"I just see stars."

"Yeah, but aren't they pretty? Look, there's the Big Dipper." She pointed where it was.

"Stars, stars, stars. Honestly, I don't get why you like them so much. There are so many of them."

"They're cool." Katie argued back.

"Yeah, yeah. There's like a zillion of them!" Travis waved his arms dramatically.

"A zillion isn't a number." Katie chuckled.

"Well." Travis put an arm around her. "All I know is that stars can be pretty and stuff but not even a zillion of them will ever be more beautiful and worth more than you."

"Really? I haven't noticed," Katie teased him, resting her head onto his shoulder.

"Well I have." Travis kissed her forehead. "And I'm glad that I did."

* * *

"Move the camera a bit to the left. No- not your left, my left. Okay, perfect." Conner rolled his eyes at his girlfriend, Valentina, who fluffed her hair.

"Are we on? Okay- wait hold it. Let me get more lipstick." Five seconds… "Okay, I'm good." Valentina smiled at the camera. "Hello there!" she said, giving a sweet but fake smile. "I didn't see you! You're just in time to see Tratie watching the stars!" Insert fake giggle here. "Aren't they adorable?"

Lou Ellen's purple hair popped into the camera's view and it zoomed in on her.

"Now we see these two interesting specimens are part of the order: Tratie. Watch them look at the stars and say sappy things that make them seem like they are from a rom-com. The female, labeled Katie, now admires the stars out loud while the stupid male one, labeled Travis, argues how there are so many stars. Then they all act stupid and lovey dovey-"

"Okay, thank you Lou." Valentina glared at the magical girl who gave a thumbs up at the camera before leaving.

"And that's it for Tratie! Hope you enjoyed everything!" Valentina waved and left the view as the camera focused on the Tratie couple hugging.

(whispering blah blah blah)

Valentina pops back into view. "More news, folks. Some crazy fangirl who calls herself Bearcub (who does that?) says that she is writing a fanfiction about Percabeth and Solangelo and some Camp Half Blood Orientation film? And I think that she is continuing some fanfiction that was apparently discontinued? Am I right?"

(more whispering)

"Okay, cool, thanks Miranda. I'm right! Oh yeah, if you want to request any more fanfictions or whatever just… uh, I dunno, request it? Okay bye my lovelies! Kisses!" Valentina smiled at the camera and blew a kiss.

"Do I get a kiss too?" Conner's voice was heard before the camera turned black and the recording stopped.

* * *

Credits for the entire ZZZtratieZZZ

(ZZZtratieZZZ was the name of the original document this was all in)

Cast

Katie as Katie

Travis as Travis

Lou Ellen as Lou Ellen

Conner as Conner

Miranda as Miranda

Valentina as Valentina

Riese as Riese and Mickey

Grover as Grover

Juniper as Juniper

Percy as Percy

Annabeth as Annabeth

Piper as Piper

Jason as Jason

Hazel as Hazel

Frank as Frank

Leo as Leo

Olive as Olive

Theo as Theo

Alex as Alex

Nico as Nico

Will as Will

Thalia as Thalia

Coach Hedge as Coach Hedge

Random Mortal as Security guard

Random Mortal as Woman#1

Random Mortal as Man#1

Random Mortal as Bride

Random Mortal as Groom

Random Mortal as Priest

Tyson as Tyson and sea lion

Some Daughter of Aphrodite as Melody

Directed by: Lou Ellen

Director Assistants: Conner Stoll, Valentina La Vern

Screenplay by: Bearcub

Screenplay readers: Guadalupe and Amalka Bean

Produced by: Camp Half Blood

Editor and Publisher: Pebbleheart

Director of Photography: Conner Stoll

Film Crew: Conner Stoll, Tyson, Valentina La Vern, Drew Tanaka

Most Obsessed Reviewer (with 22 reviews as when this chapter was published): DeadlyHuggles

First Reviewer and Five Time Reviewer: Nerd who likes to read

Triple Reviewer: Hippi bookworm

Double Reviewers: Cinder Luna, Artemisbow510

One Time Reviewers: LunaLovegood220022, lunarchronicalsandcockatiels

Loudest Reviewer: That Guest who yelled "yas" and "yes" a whole lot

Followers: DeadlyHuggles, Hippi bookworm, Poseidon042905, Star2247, Thalia Grace456, Ship Royalty, Landlordlikesland, DeathMyWelcomeHome, Nerd who likes to read, HappyValdez19

Favoriters (which probably isn't a real word): DeadlyHuggles, Hippi bookworm, Poseidon042905, Thalia Grace456, Cinder Luna, Landlordlikesland, HappyValdez19, Venus128

 _No animals were harmed in the making of this fanfiction and presentation of Tratie (created by some CHB campers) except for a fly. No humans were harmed but some demigods may have been slapped (cough cough Travis)._

 _Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, or read this story! Whether it be before or after this chapter was published, your support is still greatly appreciated by the author and publisher._

 **The End**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Awwwwwwww.**

 **Pebbleheart's Note: It's the end of the story. T.T**

 **But at the same time, it's not the end. There's a bunch of fanfiction previews and stuff Bearcub wants me to add to the end of this fanfiction, so those'll be added next. And, just in case you didn't catch it in the story, Bearcub is taking fanfiction requests, so go ahead and request away!**


	28. Bonus Fanfiction Previews

**Author's Note: Just a quick bonus of some fanfics I will be working on and may or may not post on my friend's account** (Pebbleheart25. The editor. Publisher. And cat who is adding a random note into her friend's author's note...) **.** **Tell me what you think about the previews. (:**

* * *

 _My Significant Other is a Ghost_

Summary:

When a normal, average, teenager, Percy Jackson, moves to California, he realizes that his house is not what it actually seems. The house is strange and is said that no one has moved there since it burned down and killed the family living there. But isn't the dead supposed to stay dead? Why is there noises coming from the upstairs library? With the help of his friends, Nico Di Angelo and others, Percy tries to find this ghost and hunt them down, but what happens when he comes face to face with this 'ghost'? Adventure, Romance, and oh don't forget: Death.

-Percy-

Percy was bored.

He was sitting in his step-dad's car with his family, driving to some unknown place in California.

" _But Mom…," Percy had whined._

" _Don't worry. I'm sure you'll make new friends there." His mother, Sally, had responded._

" _I don't need new friends," Percy had mumbled._

" _Me neither!" Percy's little brother, Tyson, had shouted with glee. Tyson was around the age where he would follow Percy around and would do whatever he did._

" _Well, you're both too likeable so don't give me those pouts." Sally ruffled Percy's hair and planted a kiss on Tyson's cheek._

 _Percy rolled his eyes._

With earbuds in his ears, his phone in his hands, and a little brother eating candy, Percy had nothing better to do except stare out through the window.

That was pure boring and Percy did not enjoy being bored.

So he went to text his best friend, Grover, but there was no signal. He frowned and slammed his phone into the cup holders.

"Percy? What's wrong?" Sally asked from the front seat.

"California."

He heard his mother sigh. "Come on, now. You've never even been there before. I'm sure it'll be alright."

Paul begged to differ because it was spring and he was allergic to pollen. Paul stayed silent, though, because Sally Jackson was someone you do not want to argue with.

"See, Mom. Paul is literally hacking his lungs out," Percy complained.

"Don't worry. You guys aren't allergic to pollen. Besides, we'll be there in a few minutes," Paul said, coughing between words.

"Daddy is going to lose his lungs!" Tyson shrieked and started crying.

Percy groaned. Great. He still had earbuds in his ears, but his phone had no signal, and now his little brother was crying and had dropped the sack of candy, spilling blue jelly beans everywhere.

* * *

Camp Half Blood's Orientation Film

 _One ordinary day at Camp Half Blood…_

"I'm bored." Conner yawned. "Let's do something."

"Let's go pick some strawberries from the fields," Miranda suggested.

"We should have a makeover! It would be tots fab!" Valentina cheered, applying her third layer of lip gloss.

"Burn things! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha." Everyone stared at Leo.

"We could make a new Camp Half Blood orientation film," Lou Ellen suggested quietly. Everyone stared at the purple-haired girl.

"Hey, that's actually a good idea." Conner nodded.

"Let's ask Chiron. Besides, the old orientation film is sooooooo lame. Like the guys back then wore pant suits and wigs! Like ewwwwww. Talk about poor apparel." Valentina made a disgusted face.

"Well now that's settled and we all agree on something, let's go ask Chiron," Miranda said.

"And let's hope he agrees," Lou Ellen added.

 _Chiron approves of the new orientation film._

"Five minutes before the filming starts, people! Leo, your Camp Half Blood shirt is on backwards! Fix it! Clarisse, fix your hair! Did you wash it in a dump truck? Percy, stop playing with your sword and, Grover, stop eating the couch! We just ordered it yesterday! Oh yeah, and, Conner, shut up and focus on trying to get the camera to work!" Drew called, holding her clipboard and sending nasty glares at people.

"Lights, camera, and action!" Lacy, Drew's assistant, yelled.

Camera zooms in on empty Deck of the Big House.

Lou Ellen walks in wearing a Camp Half Blood t-shirt and jeans and faces the camera.

"Demigods of all ages! Half-bloods of all blood! Welcome to Camp Half-Blood! You must be really excited to be a demigod, huh? Well guess what! You shouldn't! But then again, there is no other place you should really ever be unless you want to get killed by a monster. Camp Half-Blood provides a safe environment and a training facility for demigods and keeps them away from harm (most of the time). It is Camp Half-Blood's job to train half-bloods to defend themselves from monsters so they won't get killed **(too)** early. Please enjoy this introduction to Camp Half-Blood. The place to be." Lou Ellen gives a fake smile and walks out of view.

Chiron steps (well however horse legs move) into the camera's view.

"Greetings, children. I am Chiron, the activities director of Camp Half Blood." He gave a calm smile at the camera.

Awkward silence.

The camera moved to a snoring Mr. D next him. He had a diet Pepsi in one of his pudgy hands and in the other was a bag of Doritos.

"That's Mr. D, our camp director and the twelfth Olympian," Chiron said when Mr. D didn't wake up.

The camera changed and turned to focus on Miranda.

"There are twenty cabins at Camp Half Blood that represent each god or goddess. Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Dionysus, Hades, Iris, Hypnos, Nemesis, Nike, Hebe, and Hecate. Here is an interview with all the cabin leaders," Miranda exclaimed. The camera kind of lingered on her because Conner was trying to get it to move. Miranda looked at the ground and a strawberry plant sprouted.

"Sorry," she muttered.

The camera switched to Zeus's marble cabin. Jason Grace was standing on Zeus's tall statue in the room. He was standing on the statue's toe.

(THAT'S ALL! I haven't finished it yet but I hope you enjoyed this little bit of it.)

Fin for now… MWA HA HA  
:P -the Great and Magnificent Bearcub?

* * *

 **Author's Note: AHHHHHHH! I feel really happy like I'm not even kidding. I usually come up with ideas for fanfictions and stories and start writing it down and stuff but I never finish. This is something that is actually complete and is mine (well not really but you get the point). Even though most characters all belong to Rick Riordan and all that, I just feel so happy that I've completed something. This is great, you guys. I wrote something that was actually worth my time to finish (Even though I still haven't finish Q, don't worry, I'm saving it for a separate fanfic that I might write). Thank you, my lovely friends, Guadalupe, Amalka-bean, and Pebbleheart, for forcing me to update and reading it! I really love you guys so much. I really hope you liked it because even if it might be bad, I think it was worth my time. I love it way too much to hate it. So now I can say that this fanfiction is: COMPLETE! -Bearcub**

 **Pebbleheart's Note: Please review your thoughts on the fanfiction previews! The more support there is, the more likely Bearcub is to finish them.**


End file.
